Sand Crossed
by Yemi Hikari
Summary: Six Konoha genin are stuck in Suna during the rare rainy season, and arguing in the Kazekage's library over whose parents have the most romantic storyline. Ebizo finally settles them down by telling them a story of the most romantic couple, or what he feels is the most romantic couple - that of the relationship between Rasa and Karura. (Just-Write-It)
1. Prolog

_Disclaimer –_ _I don't own Naruto. This is written for Wattpad's Just-Write-It for January 2006, and the theme is Firsts. I decided to focus on first love for this contest,_ _and I decided to write a multi-chapter story featuring a pre-canon pairing for the first time. This story also uses the Story Within a_ _Story trope._

 _Orichimaru not receiving punishment at the end of the series broke Willing Suspense of Disbelief, so I'm not going to be using Mitsuki despite the fact I like his character, and the story runs AU to the epilogue due to both Orichimaru and Mitsuki's involvement in those story lines. Metal Lee is taking his place on Baruto and Sarada's team._

 **Sand Crossed  
 _Prolog_**

 _Be patient with the wind  
As the story unravels from it's spool  
Of a family torn apart by madness  
Of broken hearts wrought with despair  
Of light extinguished before beginnings  
Life not caring about personal feelings_

 _Of first love to which one is blind  
Making one act like a complete fool  
Not expecting the coming sadness  
Or the coming eventual disrepair  
Simply she is an angel with halo  
Not knowing the eventual woe_

 _Time at the mothers heart doth grind  
One son lost, now a puppet ghoul  
A husband lost to the world's vastness  
Another son disowned due to that affair  
Turning ones back on everything  
And yet this act brings no healing_

 _One uncle no love can find  
Another whose emotions pool  
Still the same path of blindness  
The similar stories coming to bare  
A family torn completely asunder  
Just to make even bigger blunder_

 _Pain with no peace of mind  
Eating the heart with a nasty cool  
The bite gnawing away at the ashes  
Never forget the eerie glare  
The pain never goes away  
And is there to stay_

 _This is a tale..._

 _This is a tale of first love  
Of star crossed lovers perhaps  
Of fates grinding luck to a halt  
Of hidden truths pushed aside  
In order their hearts to hide_

Ebizo glanced around Suna as he hobbled behind the rather young Kazekage. A few of the next from Konoha were visiting, and the youngsters were situated in the library bored out of their minds as the seasonal rain fall which came once a year to the desert came down hard outside. A small fire was made in the center of the library, and young Baruto held his hands out muttering something about tossing the young Kazekage's books into the fire to make the fire larger.

Shikadai glared at his friend while holding his hands out over the fire. "Don't you dare burn those books! They belong to the Kazekage."

Ebizo smirked at the boy, while Gaara stopped short. Baruto let out a sniff as he wiped his nose across his sleeve. "Don't go there! Normally you don't call your uncle Kazekage, and are just using Gaara's title to try and make what I want to do sound worse then it actually is."

"Only I can not call Uncle Gaara by his title." Shikadai continued to glare at the other boy. "Don't threaten to burn my uncles books Baruto!"

Ebizo leaned over to the young Kazekage. "Lord Gaara, may I ask why the young shinobi from Konoha are stuck here at this point in time?"

"I believe they were sent here on C rank missions, and are now stuck here because of the deluge. The six of them are here though specifically because Shikadai's my nephew, and I'm playing host to his friends. I am not sure why they are in the library though."

"Why shouldn't I burn your uncle's books? I can't..."

"Don't you dare burn any of these books!" Sarada snapped at Baruto, as she held a book in her hands. "There's actually a collection of old romances in here."

"Romance?" Shikadai wrinkled up his nose. "Gross."

Metal Lee blinked a couple of time. "Gross? My father says that romance is part of the spring time of youth. The romance between him and mother is the epitome of romances out there, and fully represents the Spring Time of Youth."

Inojin leaned over to whisper into Baruto's ear. "Wait, who is his mother?"

The son of the Konoha Jinchuriki seemed not to notice his friends question. "No way! The romance between my father and mother is the most romantic of..." The preteen Shinobi stopped short upon realizing what he was saying. "Well, at least my mother would say it's the most romantic of all the romantic garbage out there. She always tells me and Himawari about how father saved their clan, and how Uncle Neji sacrificed himself so we could be born, and to be grateful, all that blah-blah nonsense."

Sarada stormed over to Naruto and poked him in the chest. "Your parent's romance is _not_ the most romantic out there. Mine is. Mother knew at first sight that she was destined to be with my father, and she went to great lengths to bring him back, and to change him from the path of darkness he took. My father also to repent for his deeds..."

"Yeah, yeah... we know all of that. My mother says it was love at first sight for her to." Baruto began to pick ear wax from his ear.

"At least your parents have a romantic relationship. I'm adopted by the way." Chocho's words made all of the other young Genin look at her strangely. Gaara simply crossed his arms across his chest thinking nothing of it, until Chocho's eyes fell upon the Kazekage. "Wait! Maybe you're my real father, and the reason I'm adopted is because I'm some kind of illegitimate child or something!"

Gaara's eyes blinked a couple of times as the Genin groaned. "I highly doubt I'm your father, and I'm quite sure I know who your real parents are."

Shikadai's eyes widened upon seeing his uncle, and the young Shinobi rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry for taking over your library Uncle Gaara."

"It's not that big of a deal." The fifth Kazekage eyes were still on Chocho, and it almost looked like Gaara's already pale skin somehow became paler.

"Yeah, well, I've got the worst story parent wise." Chocho folded her arms across her chest.

"I don't know. My father and mother got together because my father accidentally called my mother the opposite of what he thought she was, and he's been stuck with her ever since. At least that's the way I understand the story." Inojin piped up. "It's thus better to be truthful with people. What about you Shikadai? Isn't your mom always talking about how romantic your dad and her relationship is."

Shikadai frowned, and stuck a finger in his ear. "Kind of. My dad to, says something about how I'll understand this when I'm older. I think though my dad forfeiting to my mom during the Chunin exams was rather lame. I doubt there is an ounce of romantic notion in my entire family."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Ebizo chuckled. "If one were to argue which of you has the most romantic storyline in their family, I would say it would be yourself."

One of Gaara's eyebrows shot up. "The last time I checked Kankuro and I weren't married"

The old man chuckled. "I'm speaking of the relationship between your father, the forth Kazekage, and your mother, Lord Gaara."

The corner of Gaara's mouth twitched, and a slight green flush appeared on his cheeks as if he were going to be sick. "I can't imagine the Forth Kazekage having a romantic bone in his body, honored one. Though it would still be nice if you would finally marry, or even Lord Kankuro. It's a tale of star crossed lovers."

The fifth Kazekage's mouth twitched again. "Well, sometimes I think you have an alternative motive to wanting me to marry beyond what you've said in the past. You always seemed to push more then the rest of the Council."

"Is the story really romantic though?" Sarada folded her arms across her chest.

"Well, I could very much tell you the tale, since we're all stuck here, and it would bide the time away wouldn't it. Plus, it would make this old man happy to tell you the tale. Who knows if I'll have another chance to pass it on to someone, particularly with how old I am." Ebizo hobbled over to a chair and sat down. "You might as well listen to Lord Kazekage, since you planned on working in the library today."

Gaara let out a sigh, before getting to work gathering the books he came for. The young Konoha shinobi gathered around the old man, ignoring the cold of the room, while the fifth Kazekage started in on his work. Baruto crossed his arms muttering something about dull, romantic notions, but Metal Lee's eyes sparkled as he lay on the floor ready to listen.

"As I said, this story started a long, long time ago, back when the third Kazekage was still around."


	2. Kazekage Family Line

_Note: I'm a genfic writer by nature, so even when I write a Romance story the focus is going to be on the plot, as I believe a good romance is shaped around the conflicts the two go through, but the other characters and how their relationships interact with the Romance._

 **Sand Crossed  
 _Kazekage Family Line_**

"The day started off very similar to how today started off. Not a single cloud appeared in the sky when the day opened up, and a very young Rasa woke up that day to do what he always did. He went to go and train with the Lord Kazekage, as was expected of the son of the Lord Kazekage whether he was first born, or second born." Ebizu watched as the children stared at him wide eyes, but Baruto folded his arms across his chest. "Something the matter?"

"This is the first I've ever heard that Shikadai's not only related to two Kazekage, but also three." The boy glowered at the wall. "That's one more then me, ya know."

Gaara's head shot up from where he still looked for books, and his head tilted to look at the old Shinobi as if this were news to him as well. Shikadai shrugged his shoulders, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Seriously, that's the first time I heard of it as well, and I think it's just to much energy."

"Actually, the lord Kazekage is related to all of the Kazekage, as they all come from the same family line. But enough on that, as that's not really important to the story beyond the fact both Rasa and his older brother were expected to train with the third Lord Kazekage as potential heirs to the position."

Gaara shook his head. "Be careful believing what honorable Ebizu says."

"Are you telling me that my memory is shotty Lord Kazekage? I'll have you know..."

"I'm saying you love spinning tall tales."

A chuckle escaped Ebizu's lips. "That may be, but onto the story.

…

Every day in Suna started out with sunshine, and lots of it. A shinobi would expect to wake up to the sun coming into their window, and since the sun was always on time many bedrooms would face the morning sun. As soon as the sunlight started rising up in the sky, the light fell into the room, and onto the head of Rasa. The thirteen year old found himself unable to stay awake due to the light streaming into the room. Rasa's dark eyes finally blinked open, and he knew another day of grueling training with the third Kazekage.

The thirteen year old rubbed his neck thinking of the pain the Lord Kazekage would inflict upon him if her were late, but soon found this forgotten when a four year child catapulted into the room, and crashed into the boy's chest. Rasa felt the air knocked out of him as two small arms wrapped around his chest, but Rasa quickly reached out for the red head of hair. "Sasori, how many times will I have to tell you that you're not allowed in my room."

"Rasa! Rasa!" The boy blurted out his words quickly. "Come and play with me? Papa is away, so I've got no one to play with."

A quick push knocked the child onto the ground, and Sasori let out a cry as the action startled him. Rasa pushed himself up, and glared down at the child, while his hands touched the sheets loosely. The teen glared down at young Sasori as the boy tried to smile again, but the glare quickly brought a fear into the boy. "How many times do I have to tell you I'm part of the Anbu now. I don't have time to play."

Rasa stood up, and brushed past the child to head to the bathroom to change, and Sasori followed after closely. Every so often a child's face would appear in the mirror that Rasa used. "But..."

"I don't have time for childish games. I've duties to attend to."

"But..." Sasori's lip trembled, and the boy turned to run out of the room. "I'm going to go and tell granny!"

What the red haired child said at first didn't phase Rasa, but then realization of who the child was running towards hit the young Anbu member. Rasa took a deep breath, and quickly took off after the boy. "Sasori! Get back here! Don't you dare go tattling to her about something I didn't do! You little monster!"

The young Anbu watched as Sasori turned the corner into the kitchen, and the thirteen year old felt the color drain from his face as the four year old began to bawl to someone in the other room. He quickly slid into the room in time to see Lady Chiyo comforting the child who now sat on her lap, while Ebizo glared at Rasa for making the child cry. Chiyo looked up at him. "Rasa, how many times must I tell you not to make your nephew cry like this."

…

"Hold it." The voice of the fifth Kazekage drew everyone from the story. "Honorable one, are you implying that Lady Chiyo is my grandmother, and that you are my uncle? If so, why hasn't anyone mentioned anything at this point."

Ebizo wagged his finger at Gaara. "Now, now! You're spoiling the story Lord Gaara! The part where my sister disowns your father comes much later on!"

Baruto suddenly began to giggle, and his folded arms began to relax. "This is story is funny. Shikadai has two mass murderers in his family."

Sarada blinked a couple of times, and her fist balled up as if she planned on hitting her blond friend for such a senseless comment. Metal Lee though beat her to it with words. "Come now Baruto, that is not very nice to bring such things up. Plus, Lord Gaara is not a mass murderer anymore, so it doesn't count."

The young member of the Nara clan held up his hand as a rather annoyed look appeared on his face. "Apologies honored elder, but I have to agree with Uncle Gaara. What would the previous Lord Kazekage have done to get disowned?"

The smile on Ebizo's face fell. "What did he do? He made his mother stick a demon into her unborn grandson, and in effect he created another scenario that mirrored what happened with her other grandson. I doubt Chiyo ever forgave him for that, particularly since even as his mother she couldn't refuse the Kazekage's orders. Rasa though wasn't always this way though."

"I don't know. It seems like he never liked kids." A voice came from the shadows, and everyone's head darted up to see Kankuro glaring up. "And seriously Ebizo, you're telling this story to Gaara now?"

"How lame. We both know Uncle Gaara would say something like the past is the past right now." Shikadai glanced away.

"I don't like this story. It's not romantic at all." Sarada piped up.

"Romantic?" Kakuro frowned. "This guy promised you a romantic story involving _that_ man. Ebizo, you must be really loosing it."

The old man sighed. "Well, it will be. But I've got to start at this place, or else the story won't be complete."

"Well, I'm starting to like this story. This beats the stories my dad tells me." Baruto chimed in.

Inujin remained quite for a bit, but then spoke up. "Well, it isn't very nice to not have an ending to a story. Father said something like that to me once. So please, do continue."

Kankuro let out a sound of annoyance before disappearing back into the shadows, muttering about having something better to do.


	3. Rasa's Gaggle

**Sand Crossed  
 _Rasa's Gaggle_**

"Rasa, how many times must I tell you not to make your nephew cry like this."

The young Anbu glared at the young boy sitting on the woman's lap, and pointed a finger at the four year old. "I didn't do anything!"

Rasa felt the urge to reach out and grab the red haired child, but knew full well that his mother could easily knock him out for a few days with one of her poisons. There was also the threat of a puppet being used to make his life miserable. His uncle of course would not interfere with what ever punishment Chiyo attempted to lay down on her youngest son.

The young teen glared at the child wondering what to do next, when Ebizo set a plate of food down in front of the boy. "Eat. The Lord Kazekage is expecting you to be at the training grounds in about an hour."

The thirteen year picked at the food, while he continued to glare at the small red head. "I hate working with that Iron Sand of his. It's a lot easier to move other metal objects. Nobody else is having to learn."

The young Anbu watched as Sasori's crying slowed down, and then the child piped up. "I want to learn to use Iron Sand as well."

Rasa stared at Sasori for a few minutes while he chewed his food. His eyes narrowed, and his facial features twisted up showing how unamused he was about the young child's declaration. Chiyo though ruffled the child's hair. "Come now Sasori. Your father did not inherit the third Kazekage's ability to use Magnet Release. Instead stay with granny, and make puppets."

"Puppets..." Rasa frowned at her. "I've never understood this whole puppet-nin business." The teen winced as Chiyo glared at him. "I don't mean to say that puppet's are useless. I just don't get them."

"The things you and your brother are good at are different Rasa. You should finish eating, so that you can go train with the Lord Kazekage."

The utensils pushed around at the food, before finally eating as much as he wanted. He stood up, and slipped his hands into his pocket. His dark eyes didn't notice the small red haired child slip out of his mother's lap to follow after him, but soon heard Sasori calling out to him. "I want to train with grandfather as well, Rasa."

The young shinobi stopped short, and the small red haired child crashed into the back of his legs. The sky despite being the beginning of day began to darken. "You're annoying Sasori. Nii-san's busy enough as it is, but you coming along means I get to spend even less time with him."

"But Rasa..."

Rasa turned to glare at the small boy. "And then there is that? Why is it always Rasa? Why don't you call me uncle like you're supposed to? You're absolutely annoying."

"I like Rasa." A frown spread across the red haired child's face. A soft sprinkle of rain began to fall from the sky.

The young Anbu opened his mouth to say something, but the squeal of females made the young Shinobi turn his head to see a few females come hurrying over. "Lord Rasa?"

Rasa turned his head away in annoyance at their flirtatious behavior, but found himself looking right down at his nephew, who continued to stare up at him. Another female squealed. "That adorable nephew of yours is with you today. Does that mean you're free from training, and not on a mission Lord Rasa?"

"No. Sasori's just being annoying and tagging along." Rasa turned to leave, and Sasori hurried after him. He could overhear the girls giggling, and rolled his eyes as they talked about coming to watch him train. The young Shinobi rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Just my luck."

…

"So let me get this straight. The forth Kazekage was a ladies man much like the fifth Kazekage was?" Metal Lee piped up from where he lay on the floor. A thudding sound was heard as a book slipped out of the current Kazekage's hand. One of Metal Lee's hands rested in his chin. "I can see why you labeled this story as romantic. I must study the Lord Kazekage to figure out how his family is able to charm the women so."

"Oh come on." Sarada folded her arms across her chest. "The previous Lord Kazekage was a bully to his nephew. What kind of girl would fall for something dumb like that."

"I would." Chocho blurted out. "Maybe he's my father?"

Gaara let out a sigh as he retrieved his book. "The previous Lord Kazekage died long before you were ever born."

"Well, I heard it's still possible for men to have children even after they've died. It's the women it is impossible for. That would mean that I am the Lord Kazekage's half-sister. I wonder if I have his and Lady Temari's charm for attracting the opposite sex."

A groan escaped Shikadai's mouth. "Please. You are not related to me. How many times do I have to say it? That's rather exausting."

"But the idea that I'm your auntie..."

"Is completely impossible because you're way to ugly to be related to the Kazekage's family." The words came out of Inojin's mouth with ease, and a growl escaped Chocho's lips.

Baruto mused in the corner, and Ebizo raised an eyebrow. "What are your thoughts on this young man?"

The son of the seventh Hokage pointed at Gaara. "I think I don't like the fact he provided spoilers for the story."

Gaara glanced up from what he was doing in the library. "How is it a spoiler? Everyone knows the previous Kazekage is dead?"

"It doesn't matter if everybody knows it, and that all of us already know it! It's still a spoiler for the story." Baruto sulked in his corner. "You don't go blurting out the end of a movie in the middle of a movie theater."

"Says the person who does that all the time?" Sarada rolled her eyes.

"You do realize he does that just to annoy you, right?" Shikadai shook his head. "It's why everybody stopped going to movies when both of you go anymore. Duh? It's just to much energy to waste listening to the two of you fight."

Sarada opened her mouth to respond, but Ebizo interrupted. "How about I continue the story now?"


	4. Painful Training

**Sand Crossed  
 _Rasa's Gaggle_**

The auburn haired shinobi of the sand village found himself unable to shake either his nephew, or the gaggle of females following after him. Rasa arrived at the training field, and popped his shoulder muscle as he walked onto the field. A sharp voice drew his attention towards the person he was training with. "Rasa, what is with you showing up like this?"

"Seriously old man. I'm actually on time today. So..." Rasa flinched as the man raised his hand, and he felt the Iron Sand hit him hard in the chest. The young Anbu felt the air knocked out of him, and found himself landing on his bottom. His mouth twisted up into a frown, and he felt a dull ache in his shoulder from landing on the arm he'd been trying to loosen up. He held both hands up. "I'm sorry, Lord Kazekage."

"Get up. You're an Anbu who is supposed to protect the Lord Kazekage, and yet within the first move you are knocked off your feet. That's unbecoming for your rank and position, Rasa. Stand up now on your two feet."

The thirteen year old spat on the ground, and stood up from the ground while his one hand went to his own Iron Sand. One of the females called out suddenly, making him turn to look at the small audience which had gathered around the place. "That's not fair!"

Sasori somehow found a place up high so he could watch the battle, and quickly Rasa found himself knocked off his feet again as the Iron Sand of his father hit him this time in the side. He felt his entire body shake with anger, before he turned to look at the man who still stood on his own two feet. "What the hell!"

"Language, Rasa. You wouldn't be knocked off your feet if you payed more attention to your surroundings."

Rasa grumbled as he stood up, and himself cursing his poor luck during the day. "Seriously! Why do we even do this? I hate using the Iron Sand, and you've obviously got an advantage over me! You're older and more experienced, and I can just as easily do my job without using that Kekkei Genkai release! It's a major pain to use!"

"One day you'll find your Kekkei Genkai to be a very valuable gift. Not many ninja are capable of achieving such an achievement. Now come at me with all you have Rasa."

"Easier said than done." Rasa reached to his side, and formed the iron sand into a weapon in the same manner his father did, and allowed it to take shape in his hand. He then moved forward to attack the man, only to find himself knocked off his feet yet again, and he let out a curse as the soreness of his body increases. Under his breath he whispered to himself, "Great. All I am is the Kazekage's punching bag. I'm never going to be like him."

…

"Never be like him. Apologizes for say this, as I know it's probably seen as sacrilege here, but the previous Kazekage is just like the Kazekage before him." Sarada folded her arms across her chest. "Seriously, I thought this would be a romance story, so why are we getting this garbage?"

"Shut up Sarada. The story's pretty awesome." Baruto piped up, and glared at his female team mate.

"I must agree with both of my team mates." Metal Lee leaned into his hands. "I wouldn't say that this story is very romantic at this point, but it is certainly a very nice story. I still wonder how the Kazekage blood line is able to charm females like they are, and get them to root for them like that."

"I agree with Sarada-chan." Chocho crunched on her potato chips. "I want this story to be more romantic then it is. Maybe my parent is the third Kazekage instead."

"Seriously, this is getting old," Shikadai rolled his eyes while he leaned back on his hands. "Even I know the third Kazekage was dead before my mom was born. Speaking of which, how is it that the third lost to Sasori of all people? He sounds pretty tough."

"Good question. Believe it or not, while the third and forth are extremely harsh, and come across as cold, they do have their compassionate side. I doubt the third would have won my sister's heart had that not been the case." Ebizo watched as the six genin looked at each other with skepticism. "Well, why don't you wait for the story to progress some more before you make up your minds." The man glanced over to Gaara who had managed to make a face. "That includes you Lord Kazekage."

…

Young Rasa lay on the ground looking up at the sky as the light drizzle continued to fall down. Every part of his body ached, and he wished he didn't need to train with his father. " _No, I don't need to train with father. He simply enjoys embarrassing me. Chances are those girls will tell the others how I got my butt kicked again by my old man._ "

"That is enough for today as you can no longer stand and fight."

"I can stand."

"Go to your mother child, and have your injuries tended."

Rasa's eyes snapped shut. " _Great, he's just adding insult to injury._ "

When they opened back up he saw a red head of hair looking down on him. "Rasa!"

"Sasori, go away."

"Can you play now? Grandfather says your done for the day."

"Sasori, how can you not understand that I'm hurting all over." Rasa sat back up, and rubbed the back of his neck. Looking at his pale arms he could see a few bruises forming, and mentally cursed. His eyes widened when the red haired child crawled into his lap. "Sasori, what are you doing? Getting my butt kicked by the old man was embarrassing enough as it was."

The sudden thought of the third watching, made him turn his head to look around to make sure a certain someone wouldn't over hear him. The child gave that soft smile he normally did, and grabbed ahold of the front of Rasa's uniform. "Rasa's amazing. Rasa's mine."

The thirteen year old titled his head slightly. "On top of the fact you're annoying, you've got serious issues."

A hand pushed the child off of his lap, and he pushed himself up. He began to walk back to the house attempting to leave the child behind. He soon felt soft, tiny fingers reach up to wrap into his own, and he pulled his hand away. He heard Sasori whimper, and reluctantly held out his hand to the child despite the pain, and he felt the fingers reach up again as he walked back home. He arrived back at the home, and let the door open up.

Chiyo and Ebizu sat at the table, and Rasa walked over and collapsed into the chair. "I don't know how much more of this I can take. I'm just glad nii-san is supposed to be coming home soon. Things are always better when he's around."

Rasa closed his dark eyes, and didn't notice Chiyo get up and prepare a wet cloth to place on his forehead, but he winced as soon as he felt the item. "That's because you like showing off for your big brother, and any other time you can't find your focus."

"I hate the kekkai genkai. Iron sand is heavy, and cumbersome."

"It's also strong once you get control over it. Remove your shirt child."

The thirteen year old ground his teeth at being called a child, but complied in pulling off his upper clothing. Chiyo let out a sigh, but before she could say something Sasori did. "Rasa! You're skins pretty colors!"

A small hand reached out, and touched the injury on Rasa's side. The pain erupted up the thirteen year old's spine, and his fist came down hard on the boy's head. "Sasori! Don't do things like that!" A sudden feeling of someone death glare made him look up at his mother, and realize he'd crossed the line. Both hands went up, and panic filled his voice. "I'm sorry! Really, I am very sorry!"

"I think you've gotten enough punishment for today." Chiyo quickly took her hand and slapped the spot on his chest, making Rasa let out a sharp yell.


	5. Torrents of Death

**Sand Crossed  
 _Torrents of Death_**

"Well that's funny." Kankuro's voice came from the shadows. "I guess I'll stick around and listen to the story as well." The older of the two brothers stepped out of the shadows. "I go away thinking Ebizo was off his rocker to do what I needed to do, and get back to hear a story about how that old geezer got his butt handed to him."

The puppet-nin walked over to where Gaara sat on the ground going through books, and the young Kazekage looked up. "He is our father."

"Yeah, well, some father he was." Kankuro leaned over. "What are you up to Gaara?"

"Stuff."

"I could help."

"You could not."

"I have to wonder how the two of you ended up sane with this family you have." Inojin blurted out.

Sarada sat up straight. "Well, I'm not sure I want to listen anymore, because we were promised a romance story, and we're not getting it. The only reason I'm not walking off is I really have nowhere else to go." She pushed up her glasses while Chocho nodded her head in agreement, and continued to munch on her food.

Ebizo chuckled as he watched the children. "Now, now, a good story takes awhile to get to the good parts. I need to set things up for this story to begin, so be patient. That day, as I said earlier, was very similar to today. What started out clear and sunny, turned to a drizzle, and soon to a monsoon. So to did life in Suna."

…

Rain fell down in a drizzle outside of the window. Rasa glanced outside the window nursing the injuries from the training earlier in the day, and he waited for the time that he knew his brother would be returning while Sasori talked to him about random things he didn't even want to begin to understand. Children were strange in his mind, and some of the things Sasori said were annoyingly weird. He noticed the bird used for signaling the return of Shinobi, and pushed himself up from the window sill to head to the entrance.

The thirteen year old couldn't help but notice Sasori following after him. "Where are you going Rasa! Huh Rasa?"

"Stop being so annoying. Nii-chan and nee-chan should be coming home."

Sasori's eyes sparkled. "Mama and papa are going to be home?"

Rasa rested his hand on his side, wishing it didn't ache so much. "Just go away."

The child of course didn't comply, and followed after his uncle. Rasa arrived at the front gate, and watched as the group his brother left with came through the gate. His dark eyes darted back and forth looking for his brother, only to fall upon the two bodies being carried among those returning, and that two were missing. Rasa felt a sickening feeling when he realized exactly who was missing, and the knowledge of who was under the sheets made him feel sick.

A small hand reached up and tugged at his Shinobi uniform, and Rasa looked down to see Sasori looking up at him as the rain suddenly poured down in torrents. "Rasa, where's mommy and daddy?"

The thirteen year old felt his eyes widen upon realizing his young nephew was with him, and his voice became stern. "Sasori, we need to go home, now."

Instead the child glared up at him. "No. I want mommy and daddy. You said they would be coming home."

"I said should." Out of the corner of his eye Rasa could see the other Shinobi in the group staring at him. He tried reaching down to grab Sasori's hand, only for the boy to pull away.

"Rasa, I want..."

A panic overcame the young Anbu, and his hand reached out so he punched the child on the top of his head. "I said we're leaving now. You shouldn't be out in this weather." Rasa ignored the sobs coming from Sasori's mouth, and he felt the child begin to kick his already sore body. The young Shinobi bit his lip at the torrent of kicks and hits coming from the child. " _Seriously, he's such a pain._ "

The dreaded feeling though wouldn't simply go away, and Sasori of course wouldn't stop screaming. "I want mommy and daddy Rasa! I'll tell granny that you won't let me see them!"

"I don't care." Rasa continued along, and opened the door to their family home with his foot.

Chiyo looked up from her activities in the kitchen, and glared at her youngest son. "Rasa, what have you done this time."

"Nothing."

"Rasa hit me! He's a big old meanie, and won't let me..."

"I had to. I knew I had to get him to you, ka-san. I couldn't let him see anymore then he did."

Chiyo's eyes narrowed, but then widened quickly. "Rasa, I need you to stay with your nephew."

"Stay, but I don't..." The young Anbu stopped protesting when he realized she'd already slipped from the room. His head spun as he tried contemplating what this all meant, and the nausea soon swept over him, and he found himself puking into the trashcan while Sasori sobbed. After that time felt like it stood still, and the next thing he remembered he was standing in front of the grave they had somehow managed to dig despite the rain.

Rasa placed his Anbu mask onto his face, but nobody came to the funeral outside of the third Kazekage, and a few others. " _Why? Why hasn't anyone come to the funeral of nii-san and his wife? He was the heir to the position of Kazekage, so why?_ " Looking at his father he saw the emotionless look on the man's face, but then felt a tug on his sleeve by Sasori. He turned to the boy. "What is it?"

"Where's mommy and daddy, Rasa?"

"They're dead. What do you not understand about that?"

"Where are they?"

"They're in the ground." Rasa pointed his finger at the ground, not noticing the glares from his father, mother and uncle.

Sasori stared up at Rasa. "You're lying."

"Why would I be lying?"

"Being buried under the ground hurts. Grandfather wouldn't hurt my parents." Sasori stared at him for a bit, but then headed over to Chiyo, and the child started bawling. "Grandma, Rasa hates me!"

Rasa felt his eye twitch at the behavior, and didn't notice his father's fist make contact with his face, knocking him to the ground. The mask became askew, and half of his face became visible. "What was I supposed to do? Lie to him?"

"Stop hiding behind that mask Rasa. I know full well that you've been crying, so stop acting like a child."

Rasa gritted his teeth together, hating everything that happened around him.

…

Sarada folded her arms across her chest. "Seriously, this story isn't romantic at all. It's just down right depressing. What is the point of telling us about his brother dying? I mean, what does that have to do with anything."

"The death of Sasori's father, truth be told it set many things into motion, and these events in turn played with the fate of Lord Rasa and Lady Karura later on." Ebizo smiled at the children, and let out a chuckle of amusement. "Love, I think you'll find, isn't always good times, and in fact a true sign of being in love with someone is when you can go through the bad times with them. Take my sister, Lady Chiyo for example. She stuck with the third Kazekage for a long time, and the only time I ever saw her heart waver was when everyone feared the third ran off on us. Even when her eldest son died, the one she taught her skills to, she did not waver."

Baruto raised his hand into the air. "So, I've got a question. Why do you add a title to your nephew's name? It makes it sound like you don't care."

"Because, it's proper etiquette," Shikadai rolled his eyes. "I hate it. Don't get why it is so important."

Gaara leaned back on his hands. "It's important because it shows the person respect, but it also feels strange because for you that person holds a special place in your heart, and you also want to respect that connection."

Ebizo let out a laugh. "That's the other thing about being in love with someone. There is that connection which crosses boundaries, and defies expectations. Now we go to a year later."

Sakura let out a sigh. "A year later? How can the events of one year ago effect those of a year later? That doesn't make sense."

"Well, I guess it's because you're young and not lived long enough to see how interwoven time is." The old man let out another laugh.

"Yeah, before you continue..." Kankuro raised his hand. "Are you're saying that we're related to you, that you're our great uncle?"

"That's already been answered." Gaara went back to his work.


	6. Endings of War

**Sand Crossed  
 _Endings of War_**

The hot noon sun beat down on the heads of the three Anbu who lurked at the entrance of Suna, watching from the top of the building. A certain young man leaned against one of the walls, and continued to glare down at the group of people coming into Suna, while the other two continued to gossip. One of the men piped up, "Lord Rasa, you don't need to keep a continual watch on the refugees coming in. It's not as if any of them pose a threat."

The young man leaned forward, and his hands gripped the edge of the roof's railing. "It's not that simple. The people of Suna are antagonistic towards the refugees, and blame them for the loss of our farm lands on those returning. It doesn't help that many among the refugees have family ties to both villages."

"Lord Rasa, you really shouldn't think to hard about these things. If you do, you'll remember the real reason everyone is upset about loosing the war is because..."

"... A Shinobi from Konoha killed my brother and his wife, leaving my nephew an orphan, and then one of their own countered every single one of my mother's poisons. To add to the insult we have to withdraw from our farmlands for the time being all but a small population, thus cutting down on the production of food coming from this area. This isn't though the fault of the refugees. We're at peace now, and those with mixed blood ties are a product of another time of peace between our two villages."

"Seriously, Lord Rasa. You're not any fun anymore, since, well, the eldest son died."

Rasa turned his head to look at the man who was waving off his comments. "The Lord Kazekage has also charged us with making sure the refugees aren't mobbed as they come in, as well as making sure any medical needs are taken care of, as some of the refugees have been attacked by bandits. Suna has only one entrance, and..."

The other waved his hand. "You're missing the point. You're only like what, fourteen, and yet you're acting like an old geezer. This war went on for what, seven or eight years now, and you never saw battle like your brother did. Yet here you are..."

"Don't remind me." The young Anbu's hand's gripped the ledge tightly, but then pushed himself back when he heard angry muttering from below. His eyes caught sight of a group of refugees, and saw a few of those in the carts were injured. A woman with blond hair stood near the cart, but from where he was Rasa didn't have a good look at the person in question. He lifted his hand to motion for the others to move, and they followed him down to the ground.

From the corner of his eye, Rasa could see the people of Suna were upset, but for some reason none of the people acted upon their anger this time around. One of the older women leaned over to her friend. "What is one of the Legendary Sannin doing here? Particularly her?"

" _She's here of all people? Why?_ " Rasa didn't say anything as he stepped forward, and watched as the injured were helped off the cart by other refugees.

…

"Wait, exactly when is this occurring?" Sarada pushed up her glasses again. " _Why_ is Lady Tsunade involved in this story? I'm not quite understanding?"

"Does any of this really matter?" Metal Lee let out a sigh.

"I think Lady Tsunade being here makes the story more interesting." Inojin sat now straight up.

Baruto waved his hand. "Come on. Lady Tsunade is rather boring."

Ebizo let out a sigh. "Lady Tsunade's achievements are nothing to sneeze about."

"She retired because she was old."

"Did she?" The old man scratched the top of his head.

"That's what everyone says. She retired, and she wasn't yet in her sixties."

"I thought she retired so she could focus on teaching medical ninjitsu?" Shikadai folded his arms behind his head. "Seriously though, I can't blame her retiring while she can still enjoy napping under the sun, and watching the clouds go by."

"Exactly! My sister and I, Lady Chiyo would spend our time fishing, and yet my sister was still able to fight quite well."

"I also recollect she enjoyed playing dead on you." Gaara piped up. "Or was Baki mistaken?"

Ebizo's mouth opened, and his finger pointed into the air. For a moment the story teller remained sitting there in silence. A hand went to the back of his head. "Don't remind me. I honestly nearly had a heart attack every single time she did that. Anyways, Tsunade plays a very important role in this story, and I also doubt that you will be saying that she is boring by the time I'm done. Lady Chiyo as well. Myself, well, am I boring you now?"

"Of course not! This story is awesome!" Chocho munched on her snack, scattering crumbs everywhere.

"Ehh," Sarada let out a sigh. "Well, I wouldn't say that your story is boring. I'm rather disappointed though that you haven't gotten to the romance. I mean, you read a romance, and you expect the romance to occur like, sooner."

"Yeah, sooner!" The young Shinobi of the Akimichi clan quickly piped up. "But still awesome! More romance!"

Ebizo's mouth twitched, but the Kazekage spoke up. "I'm not quite understanding why you think a good romance needs to happen quickly. If you read the Icha Icha series..."

"Gaara!" Kankuro interrupted his younger brother by hitting him lightly on the head with the side of his hand, before quickly pulling him into an arm hold which allowed him to cover the young Kazekage's mouth. Shikadai's eyes widened as his cheeks suddenly flushed up. "Seriously, that series is _not_ appropriate for kids." The puppet ninja quickly waved his hands at the kid. "Please ignore what the Lord Kazekage just said. He's rather naive about this subject. Still..."

Baruto folded his arms across his chest. "My father says the series is boring, as there isn't enough sex."

Shikadai though turned to look at his two uncles. "Please tell me Uncle Gaara's actually not read those books, Uncle Kankuro. Please?"

Kankuro felt his mouth suddenly twitch. "Oh, he read them, and he still hasn't got a clue."

A chuckle escaped Baruto's mouth, as Gaara pushed Kankuro's arm down. "The Kazekage's read porn novels."

"I suggest not calling that series porn in front of a female whose read the series." The Kazekage finished pushing Kankuro's arm away.

"Gaara, you're embarrassing our nephew. You need to apologize, even though I know you've not an idea what you've done wrong." Kankuro pushed on the back of the Kazekage's head so he was made to bow, and bowed himself.

Gaara blinked a couple of times. "Apologies Shikadai."

"I can't believe your uncle is that naive." Sarada said so that only Shikadai could hear.

Baruto chuckled. "You're never going to hear the end of this, you know."

The young Uchiha quickly turned to Ebizo. "Look, when is the romance going to begin?"

"You know, it was actually going to start really soon, but you had to interrupt."


	7. Gut Wrenching

**Sand Crossed  
 _Gut Wrenching_**

The young Anbu attempted to avoid eye contact with the woman in question, and instead took notice of a young girl helping a man out of the cart. The man's leg was bandaged, and Rasa quickly picked up on the fact the man's wound had opened back up. The son of the Kazekage bent down near the man, and he reached out to take a look at the injury. Rasa's movement stopped when a small hand reached out to grab his arm, and the tight grip made the young Shinobi look up.

The fourteen year old froze as he looked straight into the eyes of the young girl, and saw the strange indigo-colored eyes of the nine year old. Rasa's mouth refused to move as he looked at the girl, and she spoke first. "Do you have any medical training? Because if you don't you should leave this to someone who does."

Rasa felt his eyes widen as he looked at the young female, and his eyebrows rose up. The sound of a young boy from behind him made him turn to look up from where he knelt. This child like the girl had sandy colored locks of hair, and looked to be a year or two younger then the girl. The boy leaned over the edge of the cart, and held out one of the deserts jeweled beetles to the blond haired lady. "Sensei! Look what I've found!"

The boy held out the beetle to the blond haired woman, and she smiled at the boy. "I see you found a beetle Yashamaru."

…

"Wait, are you telling me that little girl is our mother?" Kankuro burst into laughter, and nearly fell over backwards. "You mean to tell me that the old man is a..." The puppet ninja tried not to choke as he continued to laugh. "Egads, I never imagined."

"It really isn't funny." Gaara glared at his brother. "I appreciate the fact you're enjoying the story, but I'm also trying to work here, so if you mind not being so loud."

"Plus, you just interrupted a good part!" Sarada snapped at the puppet ninja.

"Yeah, we're now getting the romantic bits."

Inojin tilted his head. "You do realize that this is kind of creepy."

"What do you mean?" Baruto rubbed the top of his head. "Some kid found a really cool beetle. Beetles aren't creepy."

Shikadai let out a sigh. "Seriously, Baruto. Inojin's talking about how my grandfather is an old pervert, perving on a child. That's not romantic at all."

"So?" Sarada folded her arms. "It is to romantic. I mean, the guy telling the story did say that we were getting to the romantic parts."

"I meant how they met was romantic." Ebizo let out a sigh.

"No, you really did just say that our old man is a hentai." Kankuro laughed.

"Wait..." Gaara stopped reading through the book he was reading. "Are you saying..." The Kazekage's pale skin suddenly flushed with a shade of green. "Is this story actually appropriate for..."

Ebizo let out a sigh. "Nothing happened."

"Wait, but this is supposed to be a romance story, so something must happen."

"Yeah, sex..." Baruto blurted out.

"Seriously! When I say their relationship remained chaste until Lady Karura came of age." Ebizo glared at the puppet ninja. "As for you Lord Kankuro, I ask you not put thoughts into the minds of these young Shinobi, or else you very well can leave the room."

Kankuro pointed a finger at Gaara. "What about him?"

"I ask that you not put ideas into the mind of the Lord Kazekage either." Ebizo let out a sigh.

Shikadai raised his hand. "There is though an age gap between my grandmother and grandfather. The way you're telling the story it sounds like love at first sight."

"More like love at first chastising." The old man placed his hands onto his knees. "If the person is the one, does it really matter if there is an age gap? Love at first sight also doesn't mean the person realizes right away. Some people can be quite dense in matters of love." Ebizo looked right at Gaara. "For example, an old man can obviously worry whether or not his clueless nephew will ever find their certain someone, and can attempt to try and point them in the right direction."

Gaara's eyes blinked a couple of times. "I'm honestly not following any of this."

Kankuro let out a sigh. "No, you wouldn't."

"Wait." Sarada folded her arms. "Love at first sight doesn't work that way. You see the person, and you know that they're the one instantly. That's how it works. That's what my mother told me."

"Well, I don't expect a child to understand what their mother actually meant by that." Ebizo looked Sarada right in the eye. "Love at first sight is defined by that thing which tells you that person is the one when you meet them, but it may still take time to recognize that feeling. Certainly it was that way with Rasa, and that in itself is romantic."

"Yeah, right." Kankuro rolled his eyes.

Sarada glared at the Puppet ninja. "Shush! He was just about to get back to the story you so rudely interrupted.

…

The boy's eyes turned to look at the sandy haired girl, and Yashamaru moved so that he swung over the edge of the cart with his small hand.

"Seriously, are you going to answer my question?" A shove from the direction of the girl created a sudden imbalance, and the young Anbu found himself knocked over onto his backside. Rasa blinked a couple of times as the sandy haired boy hurried past him.

Rasa sat up in time to see the boy shove the beetle into the girl's face, and a grimace appear. "Yashamaru, get that bug out of my face."

"Isn't it pretty Karura? You like pretty things!" The boy pushed it farther towards the girl, and she leaned back. A grin spread across the child's face.

"I don't like bugs that close to my face, particularly when I'm in the middle of something Yashamaru." The boy kept persisting, and the girl fell to the ground, and took off around the cart. "Sensei! Make Yashamaru stop being such an annoyance!"

Rasa let out a groan as the two children ran past, and he rubbed the back of his neck. " _Seriously? She had the gall to lecture me about not being medically trained, and now she's acting like a child. Well, she is a little child._ " A chuckle from the man she's helped out of the cart made Rasa stare at the man. "What?"

The young Anbu stood up just as the two children passed by him, and his tension snapped. One hand reached out to grab the back of the girl's clothing, while the palm of his other hand set on top of the boy's forehead. The grin on the boy's face remained, but the girl's indigo colored eyes flashed with anger. The blond haired lady raised a hand up. "Wait. I wouldn't do that if..."

Rasa felt a wrenching pain in his gut that knocked him to the ground.


	8. Old Men n' Hags

**Sand Crossed  
 _Gut Wrenching_**

The young Anbu attempted to avoid eye contact with the woman in question, and instead took notice of a young girl helping a man out of the cart. The man's leg was bandaged, and Rasa quickly picked up on the fact the man's wound had opened back up. The son of the Kazekage bent down near the man, and he reached out to take a look at the injury. Rasa's movement stopped when a small hand reached out to grab his arm, and the tight grip made the young Shinobi look up.

The fourteen year old froze as he looked straight into the eyes of the young girl, and saw the strange indigo-colored eyes of the nine year old. Rasa's mouth refused to move as he looked at the girl, and she spoke first. "Do you have any medical training? Because if you don't you should leave this to someone who does."

Rasa felt his eyes widen as he looked at the young female, and his eyebrows rose up. The sound of a young boy from behind him made him turn to look up from where he knelt. This child like the girl had sandy colored locks of hair, and looked to be a year or two younger then the girl. The boy leaned over the edge of the cart, and held out one of the deserts jeweled beetles to the blond haired lady. "Sensei! Look what I've found!"

The boy held out the beetle to the blond haired woman, and she smiled at the boy. "I see you found a beetle Yashamaru."

…

"Wait, are you telling me that little girl is our mother?" Kankuro burst into laughter, and nearly fell over backwards. "You mean to tell me that the old man is a..." The puppet ninja tried not to choke as he continued to laugh. "Egads, I never imagined."

"It really isn't funny." Gaara glared at his brother. "I appreciate the fact you're enjoying the story, but I'm also trying to work here, so if you mind not being so loud."

"Plus, you just interrupted a good part!" Sarada snapped at the puppet ninja.

"Yeah, we're now getting the romantic bits."

Inojin tilted his head. "You do realize that this is kind of creepy."

"What do you mean?" Baruto rubbed the top of his head. "Some kid found a really cool beetle. Beetles aren't creepy."

Shikadai let out a sigh. "Seriously, Baruto. Inojin's talking about how my grandfather is an old pervert, perving on a child. That's not romantic at all."

"So?" Sarada folded her arms. "It is to romantic. I mean, the guy telling the story did say that we were getting to the romantic parts."

"I meant how they met was romantic." Ebizo let out a sigh.

"No, you really did just say that our old man is a hentai." Kankuro laughed.

"Wait..." Gaara stopped reading through the book he was reading. "Are you saying..." The Kazekage's pale skin suddenly flushed with a shade of green. "Is this story actually appropriate for..."

Ebizo let out a sigh. "Nothing happened."

"Wait, but this is supposed to be a romance story, so something must happen."

"Yeah, sex..." Baruto blurted out.

"Seriously! When I say their relationship remained chaste until Lady Karura came of age." Ebizo glared at the puppet ninja. "As for you Lord Kankuro, I ask you not put thoughts into the minds of these young Shinobi, or else you very well can leave the room."

Kankuro pointed a finger at Gaara. "What about him?"

"I ask that you not put ideas into the mind of the Lord Kazekage either." Ebizo let out a sigh.

Shikadai raised his hand. "There is though an age gap between my grandmother and grandfather. The way you're telling the story it sounds like love at first sight."

"More like love at first chastising." The old man placed his hands onto his knees. "If the person is the one, does it really matter if there is an age gap? Love at first sight also doesn't mean the person realizes right away. Some people can be quite dense in matters of love." Ebizo looked right at Gaara. "For example, an old man can obviously worry whether or not his clueless nephew will ever find their certain someone, and can attempt to try and point them in the right direction."

Gaara's eyes blinked a couple of times. "I'm honestly not following any of this."

Kankuro let out a sigh. "No, you wouldn't."

"Wait." Sarada folded her arms. "Love at first sight doesn't work that way. You see the person, and you know that they're the one instantly. That's how it works. That's what my mother told me."

"Well, I don't expect a child to understand what their mother actually meant by that." Ebizo looked Sarada right in the eye. "Love at first sight is defined by that thing which tells you that person is the one when you meet them, but it may still take time to recognize that feeling. Certainly it was that way with Rasa, and that in itself is romantic."

"Yeah, right." Kankuro rolled his eyes.

Sarada glared at the Puppet ninja. "Shush! He was just about to get back to the story you so rudely interrupted.

…

The boy's eyes turned to look at the sandy haired girl, and Yashamaru moved so that he swung over the edge of the cart with his small hand.

"Seriously, are you going to answer my question?" A shove from the direction of the girl created a sudden imbalance, and the young Anbu found himself knocked over onto his backside. Rasa blinked a couple of times as the sandy haired boy hurried past him.

Rasa sat up in time to see the boy shove the beetle into the girl's face, and a grimace appear. "Yashamaru, get that bug out of my face."

"Isn't it pretty Karura? You like pretty things!" The boy pushed it farther towards the girl, and she leaned back. A grin spread across the child's face.

"I don't like bugs that close to my face, particularly when I'm in the middle of something Yashamaru." The boy kept persisting, and the girl fell to the ground, and took off around the cart. "Sensei! Make Yashamaru stop being such an annoyance!"

Rasa let out a groan as the two children ran past, and he rubbed the back of his neck. " _Seriously? She had the gall to lecture me about not being medically trained, and now she's acting like a child. Well, she is a little child._ " A chuckle from the man she's helped out of the cart made Rasa stare at the man. "What?"

The young Anbu stood up just as the two children passed by him, and his tension snapped. One hand reached out to grab the back of the girl's clothing, while the palm of his other hand set on top of the boy's forehead. The grin on the boy's face remained, but the girl's indigo colored eyes flashed with anger. The blond haired lady raised a hand up. "Wait. I wouldn't do that if..."

Rasa felt a wrenching pain in his gut that knocked him to the ground.


	9. Puppet Beetles

**Sand Crossed  
 _Puppet Beetles_**

Shikadai pulled one knee up to his chest, and leaned forward so that he leaned into the palm of one of his hands. The story being told honestly wasn't going towards his liking, but he couldn't say anything because everyone else was so into the story. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the younger of his two uncles working away at the paperwork, and knew Gaara likely forgot that he'd embarrassed his young nephew by bringing up that particular series.

" _Not that he gets why that was so embarrassing. Uncle Kankuro is so much cooler then Uncle Gaara, despite the fact he's nowhere near as strong. Still, I do love him, and I know he really does care despite all of his blunders._ "

"So wait? The old man got his ass kicked twice in the same day?" Kankuro leaned over on the palm of his hands laughing.

Shikadai felt his eye twitch. " _Never mind. Sometimes Kankuro can be just as embarrassing and tiresome. It's either one thing or another for them. It's as if they're a married couple. Maybe the reason they're not married is because those idiots balance each other out, and if one of them should find someone, the other would get left behind._ "

"Man. Mom was awesome, wasn't she Gaara?"

Gaara looked up from his books again. "Shouldn't you have said that earlier? Isn't it Lady Tsunade who knocked the previous Lord Kazekage out?"

A smile spread across Shikadai's face. " _All right. For all their wierdness, and how much they embarrass me, they're still a lot of fun._ "

"Still, Ebizo, you do realize that this is dad we're talking about. He's not like that."

"He was like that, but I think you'll understand a lot more when I get father along in the story."

"You mean there is some kind of secret going on?" Sarada leaned forward.

"A lot of secrets. That is part of what makes this so romantic." Ebizo glanced over at Gaara. "And it seems a certain someone is clueless as always." The fifth Kazekage glanced up realizing Ebizo was speaking of him. The old man laughed, and waved his hand. "Never mind me. I'll just continue the story."

…

Rasa found himself sitting on the floor trying to regain his composure while Lady Tsunade called out to someone else. "Karura, you did the damage, you get to tend to his injuries."

"Sensei, you're the one who clobbered him on the head."

The fourteen year old's eyes remained wide as he looked straight forward, and then he realized that the woman had asked the nine year old girl to treat his injuries, but more to the point he had duties he needed to attend to. "Wait. I'm an Anbu..."

"So now your underestimating the students of one of the legendary Sannin? What kind of fool are you?" Rasa looked up in time to see Tsunade place her hands onto her hips. "That blow Karura should tell you to take this more seriously."

The young Anbu's eyes blinked a couple of times as a beetle was shoved into his face. "You don't need to worry about taking me seriously. I'm not as good as nee-chan and sensei." The boy's face was close enough that Rasa noticed the boy's eyes were of a similar color to the girl. "What kind of beetle is this?"

" _I honestly don't know,_ " were the words which came to the fourteen year old's mind. Rasa felt another small hand grab a hold of his one of his biceps, and then felt himself pulled towards the cart. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a familiar head of red hair, and felt a different kind of gut wrenching experience. " _What's Sasori doing here of all places? He's supposed to remain near the Kazekage household, and not come near the entrance."_

"I need to take a look to see what kind of damage has been done." Karura's voice was now calmer then it was before, and she pulled him over to the cart so his back was against the wooden contraption.

" _Can't do it. If I shirk my duties the Kazekage will kill me, or he'll kill me for not doing something about Sasori being so near the entrance."_ Rasa moved his arms back so that he could push himself away from the cart. He felt his shirt lift up so that the skin of his abdomen was exposed to one side, and the fourteen year old felt his cheeks heat up. He turned his head to look at the girl, forgetting completely that Sasori was near by. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"My job as a medical ninja."

"Medical ninja? From what academy..."

"Rasa..." Sasori's voice came from nearby, and then another word came out giving a warning a tad to late. "Pretty..."

The young Anbu felt the five year old place a hand on the large bruise, and felt a surge of pain rush through his body. He didn't notice that the crowd began to disperse, and that the other two Anbu were busy helping the other medical ninja. Instead Rasa reacted by trying to pounce on the red haired child. "Sasori! You little..."

The quick movement caused another surge of pain to rush through his body, and he found himself doubling over. He could hear Karura's voice from nearby. "I could have told you that wasn't a good idea, _Ra...sa...sa..._ ma. _"_

" _Why the hell does she find this situation so amusing?_ " Rasa clenched his fists trying to hold back his emotions, but his eyes quickly fell upon Sasori, and the young sandy haired boy approaching him.

"Hi! I'm Yashamaru!" The boy in question shoved the bug into Sasori's face. "Do you know what kind of beetle this is?"

Sasori's eyes remained wide opened, and he gave no emotional response. His hands then reached up to take the beetle from Yashamaru. "Puppet?"

Rasa's eyes blinked a couple of times, but found himself unable to speak. Yashamaru titled his head. "Puppet?"

"Puppet beetle."

"Why's it called a puppet beetle?"

Sasori held up the beetle with one small hand, and with the other his fingers reached out to grab a hold of one of the beetles legs. "The legs look like puppet joints, so..."

A sudden shudder jolted all of Rasa's body as he heard the sound of the beetle's leg being ripped off by the red haired demon.


	10. Red Haired Demon

**Sand Crossed  
 _Red Haired Demon_**

"So, Sasori showed signs of being a monster all the way back then?" Kankuro rubbed the top of his head.

Ebizo frowned, but didn't say anything about the situation. A quiet though fell over the room, and nobody knew how to change the subject. Gaara however looked up from where he was, and the look on his face said he wished to ask something of the older man. "Was it the same for myself?"

Another silence fell over the room. Chocho licked her fingers as she finished her snack. Her hand reached into her pouch for another one. "So, is the reason he's embarrassed because he's got a crush on her, or because a girls treating his injuries."

"It's got to be the first." Sarada piped up. Her mouth twisted into a smile. "There is nobody out there that is that clueless when it comes to the opposite sex."

Kankuro let out a cough, and Shikadai glanced over. The young Shinobi was sure that Kankuro had coughed out Gaara's name.

…

The sickening sound of the beetle's leg being ripped off of the body made Rasa stare at Sasori as if the child were a two headed demon. His red haired nephew's back was turned to him as Yashamaru stared at the broken bug. Karura's hands stopped as she stared at the scene in front of her. Sasori lifted the bug up as the people of Suna passed by, some making horrified looks at seeing Tsunade, but others laughing at the sight of the Kazekage's grandson.

The red haired child tried pushing the leg of the bug back on, but found he wasn't able to. His head tilted back to look at the young Anbu. Sasori's voice stained slightly. "Rasa..."

" _What does he want now?_ "

Sasori spun around in a quick motion, and held the bug up. "Fix it Rasa?"

"Sasori..." Rasa stared at the five year old, and took in the fact the boy stared at him, and not a single emotion was on the boy's face. The young Anbu found himself moving despite the pain, and scooping Sasori up. He found himself moving away from the area, and back up to the rooftop he'd come from. He'd set Sasori down before collapsing onto his backside. He watched from the corner of his eyes as Sasori peeked over the edge.

"Rasa, how am I supposed to get down." The boy looked at the bug still in his hand without realizing that his uncle was down for the count. "What about fixing my bug?"

"Your bug?" A sudden flash, and Yashamaru appeared on the railing. "That's my bug because I found it. I'd like it back."

" _Damn. Please tell me Sasori's not going to try and pick a fight with him."_ Rasa attempted to sit up at the same time one of the other Anbu came and stood beside him, and he noticed the girl coming right beside him. " _They're not_ _graduated_ _from the academy, and yet they're able to keep up with me?_ "

Rasa pulled himself over to the wall, and tried to ignore the girl only to find himself shoved into the wall. He found his breath lost as the girl pushed him back. "Seriously, what don't you get about me healing you up? Sensei will be very mad if I don't."

The young Anbu watched as Sasori made the same motion he had in an attempt to fix the bug, and then the red haired child held up the bug. "Fix it."

"I'll see what I can do."

Rasa's eyes widened up, and his head titled to the side as the small boy went to work healing the bug in question. He quickly forgot that the girl next to him was working on healing him up, and stared transfixed as the monster nephew of his stared at what the sandy haired boy watched. The beetle soon flew away, and Rasa turned his head to watch in the same manner as Sasori. His attention turned back to the girl, and the fact she'd lifted his shirt up.

Heat flew to his cheeks, and the tips of his ears. "Hold on. This isn't quite..."

"Appropriate? I'd think a pervert like yourself would be getting off on this." Karura continued to work away. "You're also blushing like an idiot."

"I am not!" Rasa moved slightly, and found himself flinching. He glanced away and tried to think of a way to change the subject. "So, the two of you are with the refugees then?"

"My students are _not_ with the refugees." Tsuande's voice made Rasa lift his head up to look at her. "We simply came across the group on our way here, and traveled with them to provide protection. These two are actually here because their father requested I bring them to their grandfather so that they could enter the academy, albeit a bit late."

Karura let out a sigh, and pointed at Rasa's wound. "Look sensei, there is no blood."

Rasa felt his mouth twitch. "And what does that have to do with anything?"

He found himself looking into those violet colored eyes again, and found his throat tightening up as the heat in his cheeks and ears increased. The frown on the girl's face remained. "None of your business really. That's between me and sensei."

The man with the blue hair hopped up onto the ledge nearby. "The refugees are relocated Tsunade."

Yashamaru ran over to the man as the person jumped down. The boy's hand's gripped onto the man's clothing. "I healed a bug, Uncle Dan!"

The man's hand reached down to ruffle the top of the boy's head. "You did, did you Yashamaru?" The man held out a piece of candy to the boy. "Well, here is a treat for you." The man looked at Sasori, and plopped a piece of candy down into Sasori's out stretched hands. "And one for your friend here to."

A smile flickered across Karura's face, and Rasa felt his cheeks heat again, before glancing away. Yashamaru however continued to chat with the man. "Uncle Dan, you'll be sure to come and visit with sensei when you have a chance?"

"Sure thing."

 _Note: The reason Dan is alive despite the fact the war is over is because I'm having him be a casualty of war which occurs after peace is declared._


	11. Boring Funnies

**Sand Crossed  
 _Boring Funnies_**

"Boring. Is this where the story ends?" Baruto leaned forward. "Actually, this whole romance thing is lame."

"Try telling that to my mother." Shikadai let out a sigh, and glanced over at Gaara. He blinked a couple of times upon realizing that his uncle had now forgotten the book work, and was leaning back slightly on the palm of his hands while smirking. " _Except I think Uncle Gaara's into romances despite the fact he's hopelessly clueless on the subject matter. That's kind of creepy._ "

"Oh come on! I want to hear more about the old man getting beat up!" Kankuro let out a laugh. "Plus, the story's not gotten very far along has it?"

"Has it?" Ebizo laughed. "Nope, it hasn't. And there are funny parts, and action parts, and lots of parts which aren't romance. Good romances aren't just romances."

"Yeah right." Sarada leaned back. "Just, get back to the romance parts as quick as possible."

…

"I'm done."

Rasa blinked a couple of times, and then let out a deep breath upon realizing he'd been looking at the girl the whole time, particularly her strange colored eyes, and the way she smiled. Lady Tsunade let out an irritated sound. "Good. That means I can drop you off at your grandfather's house. Come along you two."

"Yes sensei." Both siblings spoke at the same time, and followed after the woman and the shinobi who was with her. Rasa stared off, his mind having gone numb from the excitement. He felt small hands suddenly reach out to touch his cheeks, and then turn his head around.

Rasa's brown eyes blinked a couple of times at seeing the red haired child. He also watched as the child's hands reached out, and slapped his cheeks hard. The son of the third Kazekage ground his teeth together at the sharp pain, and pulled Sasori's hands away, before pulling at the boy's cheeks. "What the hell do you think you're doing Sasori?"

"What do you think you're doing? I'm here. Rasa's mine."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Rasa watched as the boy's cheeks puffed out, and he let out a sigh as he sat up. His brown eyes blinked a couple of times, and his hand reached down to touch his side. " _She's not bad at healing, I'll give the brat that much. Still..._ " The fourteen year old glared down at his nephew. "You know I don't like little brats Sasori."

Two brown eyes darted up to the skyline, and noticed the sun was beginning to set. His hand reached down to grab Sasori's arm, but the boy began to pull away. "Let go! You're hurting me Rasa."

"Stop being such a pain." Rasa scooped the boy up, and then lifted him up over his shoulder. He pulled away his mask, felling that it was now useless at that point. Sasori continued to struggle in his arms, but he choose to ignore the child's tantrum, and instead headed back home. "It's getting close to dinner time, and you're not supposed to be near the gate. I'll be lucky if the Lord Kazekage, and Lady Chiyo don't find out about this Sasori."

"Then you'll do something I want to do, or I'll tell granny."

Rasa stopped on top of a roof, his temper getting the better of him. "Why don't you just go and die already? All you ever do is ruin my life, going off and tattling like that."

Sasori stopped struggling, but Rasa expected the boy might still tattle on him. He arrived at the house, and attempted to sneak in. After closing the door, he set Sasori down, and watched the boy run off. It was then that he felt a prick at his neck. His hand went up wondering what bit him, and his eyes widened realizing exactly what happened. "Shit..."

"Rasa dear, you really shouldn't use such language."

The young teen felt his body crumple to the ground. "Why?"

"Why do I always do this? You really need to learn to not do stupid things." The woman stepped over him, and Rasa felt a shiver run down his spine. "Today though I think I'll leave you to your uncle. He'll decide what actions are best to take with you."

Another curse escaped Rasa's mouth, and he felt his mother step on his arm, and put pressure down. "Again, watch your tongue Rasa-chan. I don't need you being a bad example for Sasori-chan." The woman turned her head. "Ebizo... Rasa's returned. Speak to him, will you?"

The man let out a sigh, and came over to help his nephew up off the ground. "Rasa, do you have to worry your mother so."

"Worry? She's angry, not worried. Worried about Sasori maybe."

Ebizo let out a sigh as he helped the boy to his room, and then helped him lie down onto the bed. "I'll go and get the antidote."

Rasa watched the man slip from the room. "Wait..." The teen's eyes shut closed, and suddenly he felt a bounce on his side, and he let out a yelp. "Sasori! What the hell are you doing? Attacking me like this isn't fair."

"Die! Die, die, die!"

The fourteen year old felt small fists pound into his side, and felt hot tears falling down and soaking his clothing. "You're such a pain, not to mention an embarrassment."

"I don't think you should talk." Ebizo came into the room. "Sasori, your uncle does not mean what he says. He's just miffed at his own short comings. I need to speak with him, if you do not mind."

The boy hurried out of the room, still sobbing his head off. Ebizo sat down, and with his fingers pushed an antidote into Rasa's mouth. "That should kick in soon. That said..."

"Ouch!" Rasa sat up as the pain surged through his body. "What the hell is that old lady thinking! What the hell is she mad about! It's not my fault Sasori showed up by the gates! I honestly can't watch him twenty-four seven, not with my Anbu duties! Shit!"

"Be glad Lady Chiyo is not here to hear you say that young man."

"Still..."

"And that isn't what she's mad at. Think carefully."

"You mean the fact I got beat up by a nine year old girl." Rasa rubbed the back of his neck trying to get the stiffness out. He felt his cheeks heat up.

Ebizo tilted his head. "No, that's not the reason either, or your childish stupidity. Well, it does have to do with childish stupidity. Lady Chiyo had a word with Lady Tsunade when they brought in the refugees. The fact you don't know your own limits, that is a problem. Rasa, do you want to get yourself killed?"

"So what if I do? It felt like I died when nii-san and his wife did. I know I'm..." Rasa stooped short. "Except, today..." The teen moved so that his feet swung off the bed, and he sat next to his uncle. "Say, old man. Something was different. I still feel right now like dying, but..." The teen rubbed the back of his neck. "How to put it..."

Ebizo sighed. "You're cheeks are flushed red from embarrassment."

"Look! I'm not getting some kick out of being embarrassed by some little girl kicking my butt! As the Kazekage's son, that is completely unacceptable!"

"I think you should be more worried about the embarrassment of calling Lady Tsunade an old hag at your age." Ebizo waved his hand. "I'm thinking it's something else. Anything of interest happen?"

"Interest? Tsunade brought her two students to enter the academy here, I guess that is of interest. That girl's eyes as well, they were an interesting color."

"Oh... as I thought."

"As you thought, what?"

"Nothing, nothing. If you're going to be oblivious, you're going to be oblivious. Anyways, putting yourself in danger, not caring about your life worries your mother." The man folded his arms. "And, your father wasn't pleased with today either."

Rasa swallowed. "That... I kind of expected that. I failed as an Anbu, was a complete embarrassment to the village. He's likely going to want to inflict his own punishment during training, like he always does."

Ebizo took a deep breath. "No. The Lord Kazekage is removing you from active duty. You're also under strict orders not to do any training with him, or anyone else. You're not even to train by yourself, and this includes cracking open a single book on the subject of being a Shinobi."

"Crap!" Rasa flopped back, and covered his eyes with his arms. "I knew there was a catch to the old hag not punishing me."

"You shouldn't refer to your mother in such manner."

"It's not as if they've ever acted as a parent."

"Yeah, you're hitting that age, aren't."

"Uncle Ebizo, what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

The man sighed. "You figure that out on your own. Your father will have more to say to you in the morning, as he and your mother are having dinner with Lady Tsunade." Rasa felt a rough hand ruffle his hair. "Also, Rasa, you worry this old man. I would hate it if you died, you know."


	12. Child Care

**Sand Crossed  
 _Child Care_**

"Good grief..." Shikadai spoke without meaning to. " _It seems great-grandfather was just as bad of a parent as grandfather was, if not worse. Actually, it rather explains why mother's father ended up the way he did. That's a lot of energy to exert to just cope with said parenting methods. I'm glad my parents are rather hands off like they are, though mum tends to be at times over protective, and a stickler for etiquette. This may be why. Still, they rather balance each other out._ "

"Something the matter, Shikadai?" One of Ebizo's eyebrows went up, and the old man smirked at him.

"No, not really."

Sarada's eyes drifted away. "Well, I admit that there isn't much romance going on. A certain someone is absolutely clueless, like someone else I know."

"Yeah, guys are clueless when it comes to romance." Chocho looked over at Gaara. "Isn't the Kazekage an example?"

Gaara's head darted up, his books forgotten on the floor still. Sarada continued with what she wanted to say. "That said, even though there isn't romance, I really need to admit this part is interesting."

Metal Lee nodded his head. "It is interesting. I couldn't imagine my father even forbidding me from training."

Baruto let out a shudder. "Yeah, but look at the kind of training you do, and how much you enjoy it. Imagine if you didn't."

"Yeah, but I was thinking that this is important to this Lord Rasa person. It's a very major punishment to be forbidden."

"Except it wasn't a punishment." Ebizo spoke up.

"I don't see how it wasn't." Metal Lee rolled over onto his back. "Still, I'll listen to the story and find out. I may learn something new."

…

Rasa woke up again with the sun beating down into his eyes from his window, and he sat up letting out a groan. His body was stiff due to yesterday's chaotic events, but he brushed everything off. He quickly changed into his clothing, only to stop shortly upon remembering what his father had said about being removed from active duty. His hand hesitated over his bag of kunai, wondering if he was allowed to have shinobi tools on them.

" _I'd rather not be without them, in case I am attacked. I can't imagine what some of the guys think._ " Rasa's mind wandered to the fact some of the shinobi his age talked behind his back about special treatment, and he wondered if there was any truth to the matter, that he received special treatment because of who his father was. " _Well, no more apparently._ "

Rasa headed down stairs, and stopped short upon seeing his mother in the kitchen. His brown eyes darted away, not wanting to look the woman in the eye due to the fact he'd managed to dishonor the family yesterday. "Good morning, Lady Chiyo." He could feel the woman's eyes boring into him, and felt like hiding under the table. " _Why shouldn't she be disappointed. The birth of nii-san was completely planned, but my birth... that was an unfortunate accident._ "

A rough hand dragged fingers through his hair in a manner that sent a shiver down his spine due to the unexpected gentleness. The fourteen year old looked up to see the man with gray hair looking down on him, a mischievous glint he'd never seen in the man's eyes before. "Call her mother Rasa. She is after all your mother. _"_

"But, Lord Kazekage..." Rasa watched as his father headed to the table, his mouth twisting down in confusion as to why his father wasn't out training. Another thought crossed his mind. " _He's treating me like a child. After all the hard work I've put in, I've been reduced to a child. Did I dishonor him that much._ "

"No buts. Try calling me father instead of by my title."

"But it _is_ your title."

"Sit." Chiyo's voice barked out the order, and Rasa sat down across from his father, his eyes refusing to look the man in the eye. Nothing really made sense to him, and in some ways Rasa found the treatment far worse then the training he went through.

"Have I ever used a title with you boy?"

A sigh of relief left Rasa's mouth. " _At least that's more like the reaction I expect from the old man."_ Chiyo placed a plate of food in front of him, and the fourteen year old began to eat.

"It is also most certainly a lot politer then you calling me old man." This comment made Rasa choke, but the third Kazekage had more to say. "And your calling Lady Tsunade an old lady..."

"We promised her that wouldn't come up in our conversation."

Rasa felt his mouth twist. "Please tell me all of this isn't because you're what, taking advice from that..." Realization that he'd almost said the words old hag stopped him, and he rephrased what he said. " _Isn't she the same age as mother?_ " Rasa's eyes drifted down. "... that lady?"

"Well that's better." His father laughed, causing a shiver to run down Rasa's spine, and the fourteen year old refused to look up. "It's quite laughable that we're taking advice from Lady Tsunade on parenting, when the woman isn't a parent herself. No, what we discussed with her was something else."

The fourteen year old ground his teeth together, and looked up at his father, who was now eating breakfast with them as if they were a normal family. "And what about training?"

"You're banned from training, remember?"

"That's not what I'm talking about! Why aren't you at training." Rasa flinched as his father looked up at him, the smile leaving the man's face.

"Why am I not? The morning training was for you."

"If you think I'm ungrateful..." Rasa stood up, almost knocking his breakfast foods over. " _Except I am. I'm not the least bit grateful to be pounded into the ground every single day, and having to be patched up by mother._ "

"The subject is closed Rasa." The man noticed the flask at Rasa's side, as well as the tools.

The fourteen year old noticed, and his words snapped out. "What? Does this ban include banning me from defending myself should I be attacked? I may be banned from duties, and studies, but that does not mean I'm going to carelessly lay down my tools."

"I won't object to you carrying your tools, but if I catch you using them to study, well..." The man looked his son in the eye. "What you'll have to worry about isn't going to be your tools taken from you, but finding yourself locked in your room."

Rasa ground his teeth together, sitting down as he couldn't think of anything else to say. He went back to eating until a small tug made him look to his side to see his young nephew. "What is it Sasori?"

"You're not on Anbu duty?"

"Who knows when I'll be on Anbu duty again."

"So, does that mean you'll be coming to my entrance ceremony?"

One of Rasa's eyebrows rose up. "What do you mean?"

"Don't worry Sasori. Rasa will be taking you to your entrance ceremony, so he will be there. He's also free to play with you for the few days leading up."

A hot heat spread across Rasa's cheeks, and he turned to look at his father. "Hold on a second."

"This is important to Sasori."

"And what about what is important to me?" Rasa glared at his father. " _Seriously, training is important to me despite the fact I don't appreciate getting my ass handed to me._ " A strangled sound came from beside him, and he looked down to look at his young nephew. The boy's face looked pained, and then Sasori turned on his heals to hurry off. Rasa stood up realizing the child was going off to cry. "Wait. I didn't mean..."

"You need to be more careful what you say." Chiyo spoke up, and Rasa flinch expecting her to punish him. No punishment however came.


	13. Inside to Outside

**Sand Crossed  
 _Inside to Outside_**

"So, the goal of this punishment is to remove something that is held dear to the person? By this I mean the actual training regimen?" Metal Lee sat up, a frown upon his face. "But training is youth, and life, so taking training away, that is not simply a punishment, but physical, and mental torture."

A twinkle appeared on the fifth Kazekage's face, and Kankuro turned his head to look at his brother. "What are you thinking now?"

"I was just thinking that proctor we had during the chunin exam, if he'd used that, then I wouldn't have fought who I did."

Kankuro's mouth twisted, and he shook his head. "Gaara, sometimes I wonder about you. No, I always wonder about you, but sometimes you manage to do something that makes even my expectations for you not quite fit."

In the meantime Baruto's mouth moved back and forth, and he then let out a snapping sound. "So, I actually see the punishment as something else. I would hate it if I were forced to spend more then an hour with Himawari. Actually, five minutes is my limit. I can't do anything more then that. Yet here he is spending weeks with this kid Sasori? I kind of can't blame the forth Kazekage for being mental."

"Hey," Kankuro folded his arms across his chest. "Younger siblings aren't that bad. Gaara and I actually get along quite well, don't we."

"There was a time you went around picking fights with younger kids because I annoyed you."

A silence fell over the room as the color left Shikadai's facial features. "You _what_?"

"I think our nephew is upset with you Kankuro."

"That's rather obvious Gaara." Kankuro let out a sigh. "Not to excuse my behavior, but that was a long time ago, back when Gaara was still, well, the way he used to be."

…

Breakfast didn't settle well in Rasa's stomach. He honestly felt the punishment was a major blow, degrading him from being treated like an adult, to being treated like a child. Sasori didn't come out of his room, and Chiyo wouldn't let Rasa leave the house without his young nephew. "Exactly where are you going?"

"Out."

"But where to? Do you have any place to go, to spend your time."

Rasa's jaw ground together, and his eyes drifted to the ground. "All of the places I would normally go are not options, as they involve shinobi training, or study."

"All right. Then what friends are young going to hang out with."

" _What friends?_ " The fourteen year old stared at the woman blankly. "Do you really think I've had time to form friendships with people? I didn't graduate with my age group either, and I'm... I was the youngest on the Anbu."

"So where do those your age hang out?"

Another blank look went her way. "Excuse me? I'm not going to hang out as if I'm some little kid. I..." Rasa took a deep breath. " _I almost brought up the fact I'm a shinobi, when right now I'm not._ " He folded his arms across his chest. "First, I doubt once I get back to my duties once this punishment is over that forming some kind of bond with people will do me any good. I honestly can't see how it would. Second, I doubt any of them would want to hang out with me."

"Then you stay put until Sasori is ready to go out and play."

Rasa took a deep breath. "In case you haven't noticed, Sasori's locked himself up in his room again. I really don't like being cooped up like this."

"Alright. Convince Sasori to go out with you to play."

"I'm not a little kid." Rasa felt his throat tighten, but the urge to get out of the confined space where the rest of his relatives were made him head to the red haired child's room. He knocked on the door, and didn't expect any positive results. When no answer came, he reached up to knock on the door again, only for the door to open and two brown colored eyes peek out. "Hi."

"Go away."

The door started shut, but Rasa shoved his foot into the doorjamb. "No way. How long has it been since you've been outside."

"Yesterday. I don't need to go out again. I don't like going out. There is nothing to do."

The fourteen year old stared down at the five year old. "Hold on. You were out by the gate when you're not supposed to go there. Why did you go?"

"I don't know." Sasori looked up at the boy. "I was looking for you. I hate you though."

Rasa stared at the boy for a few minutes. "Still, I'm sure there is plenty to do outside. Don't you have any friends to play with?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Everybody's stupid."

"That's not a very nice thing to say."

"You say that all the time about the kids your age."

"I'm _not_ a kid." Rasa took a deep breath. "Come on. I can't go outside unless you come with me."

"I'm mad at you."

"I figured as much." The fourteen year old finally had enough, and reached down to grab Sasori by the back of his clothing. "We're going outside. I can't believe you enjoy being stuck inside here."

"You don't care about what I want!"

Rasa felt his mouth twitch as Sasori turned another thing he'd said to his mother on him. "I'm going to your entrance ceremony."

"You don't want to."

"I..." Rasa frowned. "I don't really know if I do, or if I don't. Honestly, I don't care if you go and hang out with kids your age. I just want to get out of the house, and Lady Chiyo's not letting me go outside without you."

"You don't care about what I want."

"I thought you _want-ed_ to do something with me." Rasa watched the boy's mouth twist up, and Sasori look away. The boy turned his head to look at his uncle.

"Yes. I want to play with Rasa. Rasa's mine."

The fourteen year old cleared his throat. " _That never stops being creepy._ " The teen turned on his heals. "I'll meet you at the front door."

Rasa waited there while Chiyo bustled about working on her poisons. Sometimes the teen wondered if she were going to poison him, but brushed away the anxiety he felt around the woman. The teen felt a tug on his hand, and looked down to see Sasori looking up at him, with that strange look on his face. He yanked his hand away, and frowned at the frown on the red haired boy's face. The child didn't cry, but simply followed after. Rasa found a place on top of a roof, and sat looking up at the sky.

Sasori sat next to him, his feet dangling over the edge of the roof. The child finally spoke up. "This is boring. I want to play with puppets."

"I'm horrible at puppets. Think of something else."

"What does one do if they don't play with puppets?"

"I believe that children your age go and play with others their age."

"Don't want to."

Rasa let out a deep breath.

"I want to go home."

" _And that means I'm stuck inside."_ Rasa let out a deep breath. Arguing with a five year old was a pain, as they had a way of being quite stubborn. He headed back to the house, and Chiyo looked up at them.

"The two of you are back already?"

"Sasori got bored."

"You didn't take him to the area the children used for a playground?"

"He said he didn't want to play with the other children."

"Rasa, you're supposed to be playing with him. That means taking him to the playground. It will do the two of you good."

" _Great._ " Rasa glanced down at the boy, who was now making a funny face.

Sasori tugged at his sleeve. "Rasa, I don't want to go."

The fourteen year old felt a rather gleeful feeling flutter through. "Oh? Well Lady Chiyo said you _have_ to go, so don't look at me to get you out of this."


	14. Playground Maladies

**Sand Crossed  
 _Playground Maladies_**

" _Of course he wouldn't want to go to the playground. He doesn't have any friends, and the other kids wouldn't want to play with him_ ," Naruto would have said had he been there, which would have been followed up with the following from Shikamaru had he been there as well.

" _What a drag. You don't remember hanging out with Choji, Kiba and I?_ " Which in turn would lead to a blank stare from Naruto. Instead the blank stare came from Gaara, and the way his mouth twisted into a frown made it obvious something was bothering him.

Shikadai noticed, but didn't say anything, the person finally bringing it up being Kankuro. The older brother nudged his younger. "Hey, Gaara, something the matter?"

"Why would someone want to..." The fifth Kazekage paused, his sea foam green eyes narrowing in frustration. A silence fell over the room, everyone waiting for Gaara to simply spit it out. "Why would anyone want to go to a playground, if they don't have any friends?"

This comment from Gaara led to a silence from everyone, and everyone looked at the ground. No one else seemed to have anything to break the atmosphere that matched the pouring rain outside. Ebizo's voice finally broke the silence, continuing the story. "Anyways..."

…

The young auburn haired teen felt glee at the idea of Sasori squirming, rather then himself being the one who squirmed under the eye of the young child. The strange look on the auburn haired child's face however didn't seem much different then the usual look, but Rasa still knew his nephew was displeased with the results. Sasori's small hand, somehow sticky with something, managed to latch onto the fourteen year old's sleeve, the five year old's mouth pushing together in frustration.

The warm sun beat down, turning two sets of auburn hair into a warm fire, and they arrived at the playground. Rasa placed his free hand on his hip, a smile spreading across his face as his brown eyes took in the parents watching their children playing, most of them being females. "This doesn't seem so bad."

"What would you know Rasa?" Sasori's voice echoed up, the five year old showing his displeasure at being forced into the situation.

The auburn haired fourteen year old turned his head to look at the auburn haired child. "Come on. Neither one of us want to do this, but Lady Chiyo insisted. Think of it this way, we both get to suffer together." Rasa let the smile play across his lips, suddenly thinking he'd become mad, his mind wondering if he really wanted anything to do with the sickeningly sweet sight in front of him, of mother's watching their children at play. " _Well, I can't say Lady Chiyo ever brought me here._ "

"Now what?"

The smile left the fourteen year old's face, realization hitting him that the young shinobi honestly didn't know what to do. His mouth opened slightly, attempting to think of something to say, but instead he found himself watching the children on the swings, the slide, and other play equipment. Various activities went on, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out what Sasori was supposed to do. The two simply stood there, when a young four year old hurtled by him, laughing as another child chased after him. Rasa's eyes blinked a couple of times. "Isn't that Baki?"

"Who?" Sasori stared after the younger child blankly, his interest obviously somewhere else.

"You know, Baki. His father is on the council, and sometimes he waits outside for him, like you do."

The auburn haired five year old let his head tilt to the side. "There are people other then yourself waiting to?"

Rasa stared at his nephew, wondering why Sasori could be so dense. "Let me put this another way. Baki's father was friends with your father, so why don't you try asking him to play with you?"

"Do I have to?" Sasori's brown eyes looked up into his uncles, his lips pushing into a frown.

The auburn haired fourteen year old paused, wondering how he should answer the auburn haired child. "Do I really have to answer that question when you should already know the answer?"

The five year old glared up at his uncle, then began to take careful steps over to where Baki was, his small eyes narrowed in disgust, or perhaps just nonchalant lack of caring. Sasori slowly made his way closer and closer to the five year old, and Rasa thought the five year old would be successful in approaching the other child, only to have his attention pulled away when a different child crashed into the back of his legs. Whatever look was on Rasa's face at the time quickly disappeared, quickly replaced with a look of surprise, and slight irritation.

"Yashamaru! Slow down already!"

Rasa felt his throat tighten, the corner of his eye catching the sandy haired boy rush past him towards the swings to play with the other children. The auburn haired teen crossed his arms, and turned his head to look at the sandy haired girl, with her indigo colored eyes. The fourteen year old almost found himself drawn in, but instead Rasa quickly voiced his displeasure. "What are you doing here?"

The sandy haired girl looked up at him, glowering as her hands settled on her hip. "Me? I'm actually still young enough to go to the playground, so what is an old man like yourself doing here?"

A snaggy sound came out of Rasa's throat, nearly choaking him as it did. "What? Did you just call me an old man?"

The girl's eyes narrowed, letting him know she didn't like seeing him either, or that was how the auburn haired teen saw it. "You act like an old man rather then your own age. Pervert."

"Seriously!" The son of the third Kazekage felt his throat strain, wishing that Karura wouldn't say such things in front of people, and noted that the nine year old looked way to pleased, almost as if she enjoyed toying with him.

A silence fell between the two as Karura continued to glare at him, but then her eyes drifted away, and her lips twisted up into a corner. "Oh, I know. This is where you meet up with your girlfriends."

"Excuse me?" Rasa felt the heat settle into his cheeks. " _If this had been Sasori, I'd be thumping him on the head right now._ " His eyes drifted over to see that the gaggle which tended to follow him to training stood their, giggling, likely having followed him yet again. " _Great. Another thing not going my way today. I guess this is karma for thinking this was perfect punishment for Sasori, as it's punishment for myself. Then again, I did tell him we'd suffer together. Me and my big mouth._ "

"And now you're sizing them up, aren't you?"

The auburn haired fourteen year old flinched, turning his head to look at the sandy haired nine year old, his lips pushing together in frustration. "Why? Why do you keep insisting I am some kind of seducer of women? I've got no interest."

A smirk spread across the girl's face, and her mouth formed a circle. "Oh?"

The color drained from Rasa's face. "Why the _hell_ does that reaction seriously creep me out, and not want to know what you're thinking?"

"I'm going to be nice, and not say anything."

The fourteen year old's ire blew the top. "Look!" His finger pointed towards where Sasori was. "I'm here because I've got something to do. And where is your supervision?"

Karura's eyes darkened, and something told the young teen that he was lucky she didn't decide to slug him then and there. "Yashamaru and I aren't exactly welcome here. That said..." Her finger pointed in the direction Rasa pointed. "You really shouldn't talk about supervision when you yourself are unable to properly provide it for that kid you're supposed to be watching."

"Wh..." The auburn haired teen twisted his head around, and his brown eyes widened in horror.


	15. Scars of Kinds

**Sand Crossed  
 _Scars of Kinds_**

"You're telling them about _that_ incident Lord Ebizo?"

Baki's voice broke the children along with the two adults away from the story being told, and the man's face creased into a frown, almost as if he were being forced to remember something he didn't wish to. The old man waved his hand at the younger member of the council. "Come now Baki. I'm telling the children of how Lord Rasa and Lady Karura came to be together, and that happens to be a part of the story."

Kankuro whistled, leaning back on the palms of his hands. "So, you actually got into a fight with Sasori when you were younger?"

"I wouldn't exactly call it a fight. Sasori never was someone to mess around with, even at that age. There were few people with whom Sasori was willing to deal with on a day to day basis, and he was honestly quite temperamental." Baki tapped the papers against his hand. "Lord Ebizo, how much have you told them?"

"Told them?" Ebizo glanced up at the ceiling. "You mean the fact the third Kazekage was Rasa's father, and Sasori his nephew?"

"You shouldn't have, and you really shouldn't say anything more. There is a reason Lord Rasa never said anything about these things to his children."

"Probably, but don't you think they're old enough to know? Plus, I promised the kiddos that I would tell them the most romantic story ever."

Sarada's lip poked out. "Except the story really isn't romantic though."

"Yeah. My grandfather fell for a nine year old who was five years younger then him. To me this is a horror story, and it seems to be getting more and more that way." Shikadai's tone of voice changed, his eyes glancing away. "I mean, this Sasori business and all, it's making me doubt the old man's story."

Baki took a deep breath. "Lord Rasa didn't fall in love with Lady Karura because he had some kind of fetish with under aged girls, so don't speak of your grandfather in such a manner. On top of the fact Lady Karura always knew which buttons to push with him to get a reaction, she was the only person to get Lord Rasa to act like an idiot."

Kankuro rubbed the back of his neck. "Not to offend, but father was an idiot, what with the way he raised Gaara and all."

"Not publicly though." Baki walked over and handed the stack of papers to Gaara, watching the fifth kazekage blinked a couple of times.

"Sorry. I've rather shirked my duties here."

"You're in need of a break Lord Gaara. I'll be taking my leave now." The man turned to look Ebizo in the eye. "And please be careful what you say."

"Don't be such a spoilsport Baki." Ebizo waved his hand, a glint in his eye. "You're just sour because I'm telling one of your embarrassing childhood moments, now aren't you?"

Baki simply rolled his eyes, before leaving the room to let the others deal with the old man's antics.

…

Sasori slowly moved closer to the four year old who ran around the playground chasing after yet another child his age. The auburn haired five year old's mouth pressed together, his eyes narrowing at the other children, his small body tensing up. Sasori glanced over his shoulder, hoping to get some sign from Rasa regarding what he should do, only to see his auburn haired uncle speaking with that sandy haired girl they'd met the other day. The boy's mouth opened, to say something about how granny didn't like the girl for some reason, but instead something crashed into him.

The other person despite being a year younger then him was of a heftier size, and hit Sasori with quite a bit of force, knocking the five year old off his feet. Adding to the pain in the auburn haired child's side was the pain in his bottom, and the palms of his hand, and the air was knocked out of Sasori's lungs. A few tears welled up in his eyes, a heat settling into his cheeks as the five year old's chest tightened. Without thinking, Sasori locked his teeth down onto the boy's arm, and the other child began screaming, before attempting to pummel the auburn haired child in order to make the teeth unlock.

The auburn haired five year old kept his teeth locked, the pummeling on the top of his head making his teeth tighten even more. His eyes clenched shut, just in time to hear Rasa's voice come amidst the screaming and tears. "Sasori! What the hell are you doing?"

Sasori felt Rasa's arms wrap around his waist, attempting to pull him off the other child, only for the fourteen year old to find himself falling to the floor with Sasori on him, and the other child pummeling the auburn haired teen instead of the auburn haired child, tears running down the child's face. Rasa's fingers attempted to pry open his nephews mouth, only for the child's mouth to open, Sasori's teeth latching onto Rasa's own arm, the other child still continuing to pummel the fourteen year old.

"Baki! Sasori's not biting you anymore, please stop!" The fourteen year old's arms continued to wrap around the auburn haired child's waste, the five year old pulled into his lap, his breath coming out in frustration, tight as Rasa attempted to control his anger.

A quick thud from behind made the fourteen year old bend forward slightly, forcing Sasori to bend forward slightly, the auburn haired teen's breath coming out in a quick manner due to the shock of someone hitting him from behind. Sasori could feel someone's arm's wrap around Rasa's neck lightly, and a very chipper voice pipe up from behind. "I want to play to!"

"You!"

Sasori's eyes blinked open at the sound of Rasa's voice straining in an attempt to not completely lose it. Out of the corner of his eye, the auburn haired child could see a sandy haired child hanging onto Rasa's neck, and for a moment a pang hit the five year old in the stomach. Yashamaru however quickly pulled his arms away, and then began to hit Rasa's back lightly with his fists, his mouth opening to say something rather ridiculous. "See Rasa-nii? I'm playing to!"

A sound of irritation escaped Rasa's mouth and nostrils, and the idea of his uncle actually loosing it made a smile spread across Sasori's face, his teeth no longer locking down onto the teen's arm. Baki in turn began to laugh at the seven year old's antics, and soon Sasori joined in, a few tears creeping out of the corner of his eyes. Rasa's cheeks heated up, and suddenly the auburn haired teen pulled Yashamaru's head down so he could give the seven year old a quick thump to the head, surprising Baki and Sasori both to silence.

"Ow! That hurt!"

Rasa's eyes turned to look back at where the sandy haired girl was standing, and the auburn haired teen gulped, as both he and Sasori saw her gearing up to come and thump him. "We've got to go."

The next thing Sasori new his uncle used his agility to get them away before an even bigger incident occurred.


	16. Prostration

**Sand Crossed  
 _Prostration_**

"So father is..." Gaara paused in his thought. "Father showed he was human once?"

Ebizo smiled at his grand-nephew, a sadness in his old eyes. "The forth kazekage showed he was human many times, but he choose not to show this side of himself, particularly after he became kazekage. You should know Lord Gaara how important it is for the kazekage to appear impenetrable, or nearly so. He also, once he became a father, wanted to seem that way to you children."

Kankuro glanced away, no words coming out of his mouth as Shikadai also didn't look either one of his uncles in the eye. Boruto frowned. "That doesn't make sense. My dad, he's not that way."

"My father is." Sarada pushed up her glasses.

Metal Lee raised his hand, and spoke when he realized nobody would call about him. "This may be just me, but didn't your father betray the leaf village? I wouldn't call that a perfect parent."

"I think..." The auburn haired kazekage spoke up. "I think the only person with a perfect parent would be Metal Lee"

Sarada narrowed her eyes. "That's not fair. I don't get why you even say that, when Metal Lee's father is a complete idiot."

Shikadai let out a sigh. "Simple. This may just be me, he's thinking of the fact Metal Lee's dad is always there for him, and has no qualms at looking like an idiot for his kid, even if others look down on him. My parents, I've never seen them make mistakes though, but I'm sure they have."

Gaara's eyes blinked a couple of times, his mouth opening to say something, only for Kankuro to shake his head. "No, Temari isn't perfect Gaara, despite the fact you've never, ever had an issue with her. You just never got on her bad side like I have, as you're her cute little baby brother."

A blank look washed over the kazekage's face, and Shikadai looked away knowing full well something had gone over his younger uncle's head again.

…

Rasa slammed the door to the home shut, Sasori still clutched under his arm, his breath coming in a ragged manner. The auburn haired teen's legs finally gave out, and his arms loosened from around the five year old child's waist. The auburn haired child looked at his uncle with a rather blank stare. "Why did you do that?"

"Did you really want to be creamed by her?"

"You shouldn't have thumped him on the head."

"You shouldn't have bit the other kid. Or me for that matter."

"What happened?"

Rasa felt an icy chill run down his spine, his eyes darting up to look his mother in the eye. The fourteen year old swallowed, knowing full well the wrath she could bring down upon his head. The auburn haired teen lightly grabbed Sasori, turning the child around, and then proceeded to bow low to the ground, making the five year old bow with him. The auburn haired child's voice whined. "Rasa, stop it."

"I'm sorry. This was my fault, Lady Chiyo. I should have been supervising Sasori better then I did, so don't punish him. He was my responsibility."

"He was. You still haven't answered what happened."

"Sasori got into a fight with another child because I was not paying attention."

"I did not!" Sasori pulled away quickly, startling Rasa and making the auburn haired teen look up at the child. The auburn haired child's fists twisted up, and the child glared at him. "I hate you Rasa! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

The child tore away, and Chiyo looked after him, while Rasa swallowed, sitting next to the door in a traditional position, his hands loose at his legs. "I don't understand."

"What don't you understand?"

"Sasori did get into a fight. With Baki to be exact, and he went so far as to bite the other kid."

"Did you see what started the commotion."

Rasa took a deep breath. "No." The teen's dark brown eyes drifted to the floor, a frown spreading across his face. "That doesn't change what happened."

"Exactly what were you doing then?"

Heat spread across the auburn haired teens face, and he turned his face away from Chiyo, not wanting to look her in the eye. "I was arguing with a nine year old about whether or not I was a pervert."

"Rasa..."

"Seriously! I'm not!" Rasa finally turned to look the woman in the face, only to flinch at seeing the rather sad look on the old woman's face, making his head then dart down. "Look. What is my punishment going to be this time?"

"Punishment?"

"I should have been paying better attention to Sasori. I know I should have. I messed up."

No response came from the kazekage's wife, and instead the auburn haired teen heard the woman walk away, and Rasa's hand's clenched his pant legs, his teeth pressing together in frustration. Ebizo looked at him for a bit, but also soon left the room. A deep breath escaped Rasa's mouth, and he headed to his room, flopping down on the bed. A knock came at the door, and Ebizo's voice broke the beautiful, angst ridden silence.

"Are you going to come to dinner?"

"Why? Isn't my punishment for today my being ignored? That's far worse then any punishment, even getting removed from the duty roster like I was."

"Be glad I'm not letting your parents know that is a good way to punish you. I wouldn't want to give them any ideas, as that is rather cruel." Ebizo stepped over. "Lady Chiyo, she wasn't ignoring you as a punishment, but simply didn't have anything to say. You're not going to be punished for this."

"Why not? I was supposed to be watching Sasori."

A sigh escaped the old man's lips, and he poked Rasa so that the teen uncovered his eyes, forcing the fourteen year old to see the pained look in the man's eyes. "Sasori is..." The old man paused, then spoke again. "Sasori's different."

"That still..." Rasa didn't know how to respond.

"Come to dinner. Your father is actually going to be joining us after a bit, so it would be nice if the entire family was there waiting for him."

"He's there because he's going to lecture me, isn't he?" The teen's dark eyes looked down, his entire body feeling tired.

"No."

Reluctantly Rasa got up, and took his seat at the table across from Sasori. The five year old ate away at his food, not looking the teen in the eye, or anyone else for that matter. Chiyo placed food in front of her son, and Rasa started to eat, noting the fact Sasori picked at his food. The auburn haired teen continued to eat away at his food, not saying anything when the third kazekage stepped into the room, sitting down at his own seat, and receiving his own food.

The man ate a few bites, and then choose to speak up. "Sasori?" The five year old paused, looking at the man, the fork in his small hand no longer poking at his food. "I heard there was an incident today between you and Baki?"

Rasa took a deep breath. "Lord Kazekage, it was..."

The man's hand shot up, indicating his son wasn't to speak, and the auburn haired teen felt his throat tighten in response. "Don't interfere." The man's hand lowered, his eyes looking at five year old, his gaze making Sasori shrink down into his chair. "What happened?"

"He..."

"I told you not to interfere Rasa." The third's words snapped out, making Rasa's stomach lurch.

Two brown eyes looked down at the food, the eating utensil forgotten at the side of the plate. " _Seriously. I'm not a child anymore._ "

"What happened Sasori?" The kazekage folded his arms across his chest. "I want you to answer, not your Uncle Rasa."

"Nothing." Sasori began to squirm, his small hands lowering to his clothing, tightening in agitation. "That mean kid bumped into me."

"That didn't mean you should bite Baki. In fact, from what I understand Baki didn't mean to bump into you, and only hit you because you continued to bite down, am I correct."

"So?" Sasori's eyes darted around, suddenly falling on Rasa in hopes that the fourteen year old would save him.

"You do realize that said behavior is not permissible, and that you will have to be punished?"

Rasa felt his stomach lurch, heat rising at the sides of his necks as he attempted to control lashing out at the kazekage with his tongue. Sasori stared at the dark haired man, before slamming his hands down, his young voice straining. "Not fair! How come everybody but granny hates me!"

The five year old tore off, and a pout formed on Ebizo's face. "What about me Sasori?"

"Don't patronize him, Ebizo." The kazekage began to eat his food. "I will deal with his punishment later."

The auburn haired teen ground his teeth together, standing up and slamming his calloused hands down onto the table. "Enough. Why do you have to be so cruel to Sasori?" Rasa took a few deep breaths as his father simply stared at him as if he'd lost it. "It was my fault! Why doesn't anybody get that?"

The third continued to watch him, and then spoke up. "Sasori is responsible for his own behavior, Rasa."

"Really?" Rasa clenched his teeth together, his fingers folding into fists. "That's not the way I see it. Sasori's still a child, so it's the job of the adults to make sure he behaves correctly."

"To a point Rasa, and you're _not_ an adult, so you really have no say in this, nor are you Sasori's legal guardian." The third kazekage's words stung, making the teen look down at the table, his auburn locks falling in front of his eyes. "The subject is closed."

"No, it isn't!" Rasa's head darted up, the anger evident in his eyes. "Why are you so insistent in picking on nii-sama's child? Go ahead and be hard on me all you want, as I am your son, but don't you dare push Sasori through the same hell you've put me through my entire life. I'll..." The auburn haired teen paused, not quite sure what to say, or if what he wanted to say was right. "If you don't, I'll seriously make you regret it old man."

The fourteen year old turned on his heels, heading up the stairs, slamming the door to his room.


	17. Not So Loved

**Sand Crossed  
 _Not So Loved_**

Kankuro frowned at Ebizo, his fingers pressing into the ground as he looked at the man. "Hold on a second. Father believed the actions of the child are the fault of the parent? I don't buy that, as he always blamed Gaara for everything."

"Did he now?" A silence fell over the children, wondering why the Kazekage's brother reacted the way he did.

Gaara pulled up one knee, a book on the ground long forgotten. "Actually, father would tell me he was upset with my actions, but he never once blamed me to my face, nor did I catch him saying such things when he didn't realize I was there. He..." The auburn haired shinobi paused, deep in thought for a brief period of time. "I think father did, in fact, blame himself for his my behavior. I think that's why he was always frustrated with me, though I always thought he was frustrated because of what I did."

"Something like that." Ebizo leaned forward.

"I don't know. I really find it hard to believe that man cared about Gaara." The puppet master froze, realizing suddenly that the others in the room were staring at him, not at all sure if he'd said the right thing. "Never mind. This is a conversation I should be having with Gaara and Lord Ebizo privately. The story's a work of fiction anyway that the old man made up."

" 't's not fictionalized." Ebizo glared at the young man but went back to telling his story.

…

Rasa's stared at the ceiling, his mind filled with various thoughts and emotions a shinobi shouldn't have. His strong, muscled arms crossed behind his head, his eyes continuing to stare up at the ceiling, his lips pushed together in frustration. The young auburn-haired young man's body became stiff with the lack of movement, and he knew he would have to ask, no beg, for some time to train. " _I need to at least remain fit. They can't argue about that. Maybe they'd offer some suggestions._ "

The eyes of the fourteen-year-old snapped shut, his mind rushing to his older brother and how it would have been that person who ended up helping through this latest teenage crisis. His brother's face, name, sound of voice though were starting to fade from his memory, frustrating the young man. " _It feels like they've forgotten about him too._ " Soft footsteps made Rasa turn his head, and he saw Sasori wandering the halls. "Hey, shouldn't you be in bed."

The five-year-old simply continued walking, and Rasa found himself sitting up to follow after the boy. He watched as Sasori stopped in front of his parent's room which was near Rasa's own room. The teen remembered being eight to nine years old and hearing strange noises only to walk in on a rather embarrassing situation that he'd blocked from his memory. "Hey, Sasori."

The child looked up at him and then proceeded to walk away, back to his own room. Rasa stood in the hallway, his thin arms crossed, wondering why Sasori acted in the manner he had. As the boy passed, he caught a glimpse of Sasori's eyes and noted how dead to the world the boy's eyes seemed. Rasa brushed it off, figuring he had more pressing matters to worry about. It felt good though that Sasori hadn't forgotten his parents and the fourteen-year-old found his mind easily moving to angsting over not being able to perform his duties as a shinobi.

His eyes drifted up to the calendar when he ate breakfast the next , noticing the red mark circle. The mark had been there a few days, but for some reason he never noticed. "Say, Lady Chiyo..."

"Rasa..." The woman let out a sound, and the fourteen-year-old looked up to see his mother glaring at him. Rasa flinched, knowing he'd done something wrong, but continued asking about the mark on the calendar.

"What is the red mark on the calendar for?"

"You don't know? That's the day the academy starts back up for the year. It is also going to be Sasori's first day. He is five years old now, after all."

Rasa felt himself choke on his cereal, glancing up at the offending mark. "Can't... I'd forgotten Sasori's old enough to..." The sound of shuffling feet made the auburn-haired teen turn his head in time to see Sasori staring at him while he finished his sentence. "... join the academy."

The chair Sasori tried pulling out from the table quickly slammed back, and the five-year-old stormed out of the room, his footsteps no longer light. "Rasa..."

"What did I do?" Rasa set his spoon down, pushing his chair back to follow the child just as his father came down the stairs, later than he usually did. Rasa walked over to the door and knocked.

"Go away."

"You can't keep doing this Sasori."

"I said go away! Stupid Rasa dumbhead!"

"Now come on! Could you at least tell me what I've done wrong?"

"You're a dumbhead! That's what's wrong!

Rasa took a deep breath. "I'm quite sure that's not what you're upset about."

"Go away!"

The fourteen-year-old let out a deep sigh and headed down to the kitchen area. His father looked up at him. "You should leave Sasori alone."

"Yeah, but..." Rasa placed his calloused hands onto his hips. "I did something to upset him again. Are you going to make it to the opening ceremony for Sasori?"

"As Kazekage, I'm to be there for the opening ceremony."

" _You can't take a break from those duties?_ " The auburn-haired teen took a deep breath, only to shake his head. " _No. He didn't take a break for nii-sama or my opening ceremonies._ " Rasa sat down and shoved his spoon into his dish.

"I want to you to take Sasori."

"Doesn't that go without saying."

"Rasa..."

"Now, now... Rasa isn't meaning anything by that. He's just frustrated that Sasori's ignoring him again."

"As if I care about that..." Rasa flinched as his father slammed down his fist.

"I suggest if you wish for Sasori not to go running off like he has, that you avoid saying anything unnecessary. In fact, you're better off not saying anything at all."

" _Yeah, because I'm still a child._ " Rasa poked his spoon into his bowl of food.

The fourteen-year-old stopped, a sigh escaping his lips upon realizing he actually wished to take his young nephew to the graduation ceremony. " _Seriously, though, I shouldn't be getting emotional over something like this, father not participating as a family member. I'm a shinobi, and this isn't something which is important._ "

The few days passed, and Rasa found himself knocking on his nephew's door, attempting to get the young man ready. "Come on. We're going to be late."

"The only reason you're going is because they're making you!"

Rasa paused. " _No, you dumbass. I'm going because of you._ " The fourteen-year-old took a deep breath, deciding that choice of words weren't best. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm not doing this for you. However, to say I'm doing this just because I'm being made to is wrong. There is someone important to me, that I would do this for." The auburn-haired teen hoped Sasori would ask, but the boy refused to speak up. "I'm doing this for nii-sama."

The door opened, and Rasa took a deep breath as Sasori peeked out. The same eyes which were dead to the world peeked out, but the auburn-haired five-year-old was dressed in his clothing. The boy took Rasa's hand and followed him gingerly out. "Will granny be there?"

"Yes. She and Lord Ebizo are planning on being there."

"Why do you call granny Lady Chiyo and uncle Lord Ebizo?"

"I..." Rasa paused. "I'm an adult. That means I can't do little kid things anymore. No. That's not right. I can't really explain it, and it's not really something I want to talk about."

Sasori followed along after him, and they were quickly joined by the lady of the house. Sasori kept ahold of both of their hands, not letting go. A small squeak came out of the boy. "Thank you, Rasa."

"What?" The auburn haired teen flinched, looking down at the small boy.

"I know you hate me because you think it's my fault he's gone, but you're doing this because you love him too." A smile spread across Sasori's face, and the boy almost looked like a normal child rather than a creepy china doll.

Rasa looked up at his mother, hoping she could explain why Sasori acted the way he did. Lady Chiyo simply gave him a dirty look, making the teen swallow. Sasori's hand tightened around his, and he felt a sense of relief. That was until he heard an all to familiar obnoxious voice.

"What are you doing here?"


	18. Pain of Family

**Sand Crossed  
 _Pain of Family_**

"What are you doing here?"

Rasa felt his throat tighten upon hearing the feminine voice and knew the young preteen girl was glaring daggers into his back yet again. The aburn-haired teen turned his head to see Karura glaring at him, her hand clutching onto her brother's sleeve as the sandy-haired boy looked around with his indigo eyes wide with wonder. In some ways, this scared Rasa, the way the boy seemed to always be happy. "What are you doing here?"

Karura remained silent. "Today's mine and Yashamaru's first day in the academy, so we're coming to the opening ceremony with our grandfather."

The fourteen-year-old felt the corners of his mouth twist up. "Hold on a second. Aren't you two too old to be in your first year at the academy?"

"Aren't you too old to be hanging around a bunch of children, perverted old geezer?"

"You!" Rasa felt his hands ball up into fists.

"Karura!" An older man with brown hair glared at the girl, his fingers tightening around his elbows. The man's mouth was twisted up into a scowl that rivaled the thirds when the man got irritated. The man made a quick bow. "Lord Rasa, Lady Chiyo, I apologize for my granddaughter's impertinence. I also apologize for the fact she laid a hand on you the other day."

The fourteen-year-old felt the color drain from his face. "Seriously, I wish he'd keep quiet about that." Rasa continued to glare at Karura, letting go of Sasori's hand in the process. A small gasp came from the boy's mouth, and yet Rasa didn't notice. "Knock if off with the old geezer bit."

"Rasa..." Lady Chiyo's voice didn't phase him either.

"I'm here with my nephew, as this is a family thing." Rasa quickly poked the girl in the forehead and watched Karura's eyebrow twitch, her mouth twitching.

"Don't touch me pervert."

Rasa flinched at the sound of a loud resounding slap, but quickly realized he wasn't the one slapped. The man calling himself the two sandy-haired children's grandfather slapped Karura across the cheek. A few tears welled in her eyes, but they did not fall, the young lady remaining defiant as everyone stood on watching.

The fourteen-year-old clenched his fists tighter and made to move his arm, only for Lady Chiyo to grab his arm. Glancing back he watched her shake her head, letting him know he wasn't to interfere. Instead, she stepped forward and grabbed onto Karura's sleeve. "Come now. Let's get a salve on that cheek of yours." The woman then looked up at the man, her eyes dark. Instead of addressing him, she said something to her son instead. "Rasa, I'm disappointed that you reacted to a ten-year-old girl's taunting like that."

The two disappeared for a few moments, and Sasori looked up at the man with his dead to the world eyes. "You're evil. I hate you."

Rasa let out a sigh, talking Sasori's hand to hopefully prevent the boy from doing something stupid. " _You hate everybody Sasori._ "

…

"Eh, you boys seem rather deep in thought." Ebizo leaned back in his chair, looking right at his two grand-nephews.

Shikadai, however, spoke up. "So, since they live in the same place, where do Uncle Gaara and Uncle Kankuro stay. Whose rooms do they have?"

"Oh? Well, there is a lot of rooms."

"I bet your uncle Gaara got stuck with that creepy Sasori's room." Inojin piped up, laughing as he did so.

"No. Lord Gaara's room was actually Lord Rasa's. It's Lord Kankuro who has Sasori's room. Actually, Lord Gaara moved into the room that was the thirds and Lady Chiyo's which at one time also belonged to Lady Karura and Lord Rasa."

"Yeah." Kankuro finally chooses to speak. "I like your story and all, but father actually managed to attend our opening day ceremony. Right, Gaara?"

Gaara's mouth deepened. "No."

Boruto let out a snort rolling over on his stomach. "My father missed mine. By that I mean he was off doing some official kage business. So I get how it is."

"Did he have one of his shadow clones officiate?"

"No, I did Kankuro." Gaara continued to frown. "It was Shikadai's opening ceremony as well. I believe something had happened to your younger sister that day." The auburn-haired kage felt his mouth twitch. "Also, I meant no, as in I never had an opening ceremony. I never actually attended the academy. Graduated, yes, but never attended."

Sarada blinked a couple of times. "Oh, well, um... let's get on the story. I want to hear whether or not he's smart enough to be her prince charming or not."

"No." Kankuro shook his head. "Not the old man."


	19. Outcast in a Sea of Sand

**Sand Crossed  
 _Outcast in a Sea of Sand_**

"Good morning class." The teacher stood at the front of the classroom, their eyes on the older students while their eyes remained focused on the sandy-haired young female standing next to the teacher. "This is Karura. She will be joining the class today, so be nice to her."

One of the girls leaned over to whisper into another girl's ear. "Isn't she a bit late to be a new student."

Her companion turned to her. "Don't you know. That girl's one of the refugees. She's late starting at the academy because she happens to be from the farming district in the land of the fire."

"So then she's some kind of half breed? Aren't all of the kids from that place half-breeds, unless their parents married here?"

"Certainly. Her mannerisms certainly leave a lot to be desired. Didn't you hear her calling Lord Rasa a pervert, and how her grandfather said she also attacked the Kazekage's son as well? She's barbaric. A monster." The other girl continued, glaring at Karura. "In fact, shouldn't she be in with the first years? There is no way she has any kind of ninja training, that brat."

The teacher beckoned Karura to an empty seat, and the sandy-haired preteen sat down near the group of girls. Glancing over allowed her to see the other young girls wrinkle of their noses, before turning to continue their gossip. A young girl next to her leaned over. "Just ignore them. Ako and Kumihimo are like all the other girls, completely gaga over the Kazekage's son. The only reason they like him is because he's in line to be the next Kazekage."

"I'm sure they're not that shallow. It's probably something more along the lines of them liking him for his looks." Karura turned to the person, but paused, not at all sure if she should say anymore. The salve on her cheek felt good but did nothing to erase the memory.

"Let me guess. Your first experience with Rasa-nii didn't go well, did it?"

Karura's indigo eyes narrowed, wondering if the girl was setting her up for some kind of trap. "Have you had a negative experience with him?"

"Yeah. I don't want him to ever babysit me again."

"He's a pervert?" Karura swallowed, remembering how the young man had stared at her, his eyes not leaving her own.

"No, I wouldn't say that. Nothing perverted happened. My mother would kill him if something had."

"Even with who he is?"

"Yes."

"Yes. Definitely with who he is. She wouldn't be the only one either. That lady who bandaged your cheek..."

The other girl stopped short, catching a glimpse of Kumihimo raising her hand up into the air. "Sensei?"

The teacher looked up, frowning at the young lady. "What is it Kumihimo?"

"Should the new girl even be in this class? All of us have been practicing for some time, so it's only fair that we question this, isn't it."

The teacher stared at the young female. "Actually, we have the word of one of Konoha's..."

"Screw Konoha! We can't trust their word."

Karura flinched, and the other girl leaned over. "If you're related to anyone in Konoha, it's best not to say."

"Don't worry. Sensei already warned me about that." The young sandy-haired female flinched as a wad of paper hit her in the forehead.

"Now see here! I won't be having any of this!" The teacher clapped his hands, only to find himself pummeled with paper balls while the culprit ran out of the room.

"No way I'm going to be taught by a Konoha supporter."

The other students stood up, including the two girls, leaving half the students there. "Well, that's nice. What I was going to say is we have the word of one of Konoha's legendary Sanin that our new student is up to par. Karura watched as the other students looked around nervously, before standing up to follow suit. The sandy-blond watched, her mouth pushed together. The other girl remained, and so did a small handful of students. The teacher let out a sigh. "What?"

The dark haired girl raised her hand. "Not to offend sensei, but a lot of people are still upset with the fact Konoha beat us, and it was the Sanin who made this possible."

Karura pushed her lips together, her hands tightening around the table, her knuckles white. One of the boy's raised his hand. "What exactly is so special about the legendary Sanin? I mean..."

One of his companions elbowed him in the ribs. "Lady Tsunade, she beat all of Lady Chiyo's poisons. Plus, they're really tough."

"Yeah, but why? I mean, what makes them special compared to other shinobi?"

The nine-year-old pushed her lips together, glancing down at the ground, her fingers turning even more white. "I know why, but to say..."

"Maybe the new girl knows."

The entire class left in the room focused on her, and the dark haired girl she just met looked worried. The teacher rubbed the back of his head. "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to, Karura."

"Yeah, but whose side is she on."

Karura took a deep breath. "Neither. I am a medical specialist." Yet the words didn't come out. "I'm,,:

"Well?"

"As the teacher said, you don't have to say anything."

The girl stood up to bow to her class. "Apologies, but I don't know what makes them special. Sensei gambles, Orichimaru looks like a creepy snake, and old man Jariaya is a pervert, which also creeps me out."

…

"No, no, no." Kankuro shook his head, his mouth twisting up in dismay, forcing the makeup on his face to wrinkle up in an unpleasant manner. "That is not ka-chan."

"What do you mean?" Gaara's head darted up, the books at his feet long forgotten.

"Our mother never did anything unladylike. She would never blurt something out like that."

"I'm confused." The auburn-haired Kazekage stared at his older brother, his mouth twisted up into a frown. "I see mother doing that."

"Really?" Kankuro let out an exasperated sound, all of the young shinobi from Konoha watching to see what happened next.

"Why would mother lie? She's simply telling the truth, isn't she?"

The puppet master stared at his younger brother, then rubbed the back of his head. "Good grief. I forget the fact you don't know how to do anything but tell the truth."

"Is that really a bad thing?"

Shikadai felt his cheeks flush up, and he looked away. "Sometimes Uncle Gaara, I do wish you were a little less truthful. Some of the things you say are rather embarrassing."

"They are?"

Ebizo cleared his throat as the girls in the room rolled their eyes. "Perhaps I should continue the story."


	20. Break Down

**Sand Crossed  
 _Break Down_**

The entire class stared at Karura, her comment having unsettled what was left of her year. The teacher cleared his voice, and he turned to the board. One of the students, however, interrupted the lecture. "Should we really be having class when the other students aren't here?"

"It's their fault for skipping out on class." The teacher continued his lesson, and Karura looked down, the man's voice drowning on about things she already knew. Her fingers tapped the top of the desk and her indigo eyes picked up the girl who greeted her moving in a nervous manner, leaving her to wonder if her one chance at a friendship had slipped out the window.

The class finally ended, and the girl cleared her throat. "Well, you really did it, didn't you?"

Karura's mouth opened, but she didn't know what to say, as the girl was still a complete stranger. Her indigo colored eyes drifted to the ground, and she stood up.

A hand reached out to grab her wrist. "Hold on. I'm not going to abandon you because you do something crazy. I mean, calling Rasa-nii a pervert is pretty crazy in itself if you think about it. Plus, someone has to watch out for you, as you are the new girl."

"Don't worry. I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, well, with a Sanin as a teacher, you must be able to." The girl looked at the other students as they left. "I don't know if anyone else figured that out, though."

" _The fact Lady Tsunade is my teacher isn't supposed to be a secret. My brother and I are..._ " Karura shook her head, a smile pulling across her face. "Never mind. It's really not important. We're both trained in medical ninjitsu. I need to fetch my brother."

The girl offered to come with, and Karura felt no reason to refuse. Arriving at her brother's class revealed no Yashamaru, but one of the girls giggled, letting her know that the sandy-haired boy had headed off with some of the others to the training area. Karura sighed, shaking her head.

"Is training that bad?"

"Our grandfather wanted us to come straight home. He's not fond of us, so it's really best not to get on his bad side." The girl led her to the training area and Karura saw her sandy-haired younger brother sitting at the side, smiling at the other boys. A smile spread across her face. "Good. He's not caused any trouble."

"Your brother doesn't look like he'd be much trouble."

"No, Yashamaru has a knack for finding trouble." Karura watched as Yashmaru waved at her, and she waved back. She opened her mouth to say they should go, only for one of the boys from Yashmaru's class to speak up.

"Hey, Yashamaru. Do you want to take a stab at this training dummy? You can use any kind of ninjitsu you want."

"Taijutsu?"

"Come on. Taijutsu's just not that cool."

Yashamaru shrugged his shoulders and began to walk over to the training dummy. Karura felt the color drain for her cheeks, and her legs moved quickly so she moved to stand in front of her brother, stopping him from doing anything. "We need to be going home, Ya-chan. Grandfather is waiting for us."

"Oh yeah. That is true. Do you think if I ask he'll let me stay late tomorrow to train with everybody."

" _I doubt it._ " Karura looked at the ground. "You can ask, but I can't say for sure." She whispered lightly so only her brother could hear. "Plus, us using taijutsu is not a good idea."

The smile on her brother's face widened. "Got it. No taijutsu."

The sandy-haired nine years old wished he hadn't said that out loud, as this drew the attention of Yashmaru's classmates. "What do you mean no taijutsu. It's not that great of stuff, but we still have to practice it."

"It's not that good, as I said." One of the boy's muttered. "Don't get why you wanted to do taijutsu on the training dummy, Yashamaru."

"I want to do taijutsu like nee-chan and..."

Karura quickly placed her hands over the boy's mouth, just as some of the first years wandered in. Rasa's nephew hung back, watching them, his head tilted to the side, almost as if Sasori were bored with the entire day. A few students from her class, including the two girls who gossiped about her. The auburn-haired five years old noticed them and hurried over. "Have you seen Rasa."

Yashamaru pushed his sister's hand away. "Sasori-chan! Why are you looking for Rasa-nii?"

Karura flinched, watching the other children take notice of Yashamaru's over familiar behavior towards a relative of the Kazekage. A few also glanced at the girl who had befriended Karura, but she paid no mind. One of the girls stepped forward. "Why don't you show us your taijutsu skills? I mean, you simply join the class, and nobody knows what you're capable of?"

"You can find out during class. We need to be going."

"No."

"What are you going to do to make me?"

"I could threaten to hurt your brother."

"Yashamaru can take care of himself." Karura watched the girl's eyes drift, lighting on Sasori. The auburn-haired child stood nearby, and she reached out to grab him roughly. "I could do something to him."

"Kumihimo..." The girls friend backed off slightly, and many of the students looked around for a teacher. Karura didn't know if any of the kids sneak off to get a teacher.

A sandy-haired seven-year-old had to pipe up at that point. "Hey, Sasori-chan, you could bite her. It is self-defense you know."

"Yashamaru!" Karura glared at her younger brother, not liking the way he continued to smirk.

"I can't! I don't want everyone me! I want Rasa!" Sasori began to struggle.

"Plus she's a girl. You know the rules about girls, Yashmaru."

"I thought you were only supposed to not hit a girl."

"It's not just hitting." Karura watched the other girl. "Fine, I'll attack the training dummy."

"No, attack me. Rescue him. That's your duty as a shinobi."

Karura's indigo eyes narrowed, and her chakra suddenly intensified in a manner which made Yashmaru back off, the smile on his face quickly disappearing. The sandy-haired seven-year-old choked out his next words. "Now you've done it. You've made Karura nee-chan really mad."

"Oh shut up!" Kumihimo didn't watch as Karura walked over to the training dummy. "It's not as if..."

The sandy-haired girl took a deep breath, closing her eyes, the realization this would cause a lot of trouble rushing through her head. With one quick movement, her fist punched into the face of the dummy, making the wooden pole it was on to snap. It flew back into the wall, and a few cracks ran up. Karura turned to the girl, cracking her knuckles. "Do you really want me to attack you?"

Karura watched the girl stammer, only to hear a teacher's voice. "I heard that young lady! I'll need you to stay here until your grandfather gets here."

Her indigo eyes drifted to the ground, her throat tightening. Everyone stared at her, boring their eyes into her small body.

…

"Hold it!" Kankuro folded his fingers into a cross and held it out as if he were chasing away from the vampire. "I told you. Our mother did things in a very lady like manner. There is no way any of this happened."

"Why not?" Gaara piped up, making the children sigh at the oddball conversation going on between the two brothers.

"Because... because she's like Lady Tsunade!"

"But Lady Tsunade is very lady like."

"She is not Gaara! Don't you remember? She gambles."

"Can't you be ladylike and gamble?" Gaara's comment made Shikadai collapse downwards so he could bury his head in his hands. The auburn-haired Kazekage noticed the action of his nephew and tilted his head. "What?"

"It's not ladylike." Sarada piped up.

"No, it's not ladylike." Chocho munched on her food, spreading crumbs everywhere. "Hey, is..."

"We don't want to know who you think your parent is now." Shikadai's fingers twisted into his ponytail.

"No. I was wondering if maybe Lady Karura and Lady Tsunade aren't related in some manner."

Boruto bust out laughing. "Really? I doubt that. That would mean Shikadai's related to Lady Tsunade."

"Kill me now. It's bad enough my uncle just talked about being ladylike in a manner which implies he should be ladylike."

"I did?" Gaara's eyes widened.

Metal Lee's lips pushed together, thinking things over carefully. "You know, I think you did. I don't think there's anything wrong with a guy acting in a ladylike manner, though."

Kankuro's voice boomed out. "Hell, there is! Don't give the Kazekage ideas, twirp. Can we please just continue with the story? Oh, and nothing to worry about Shikadai. No way we're related to that woman. No way at all."


	21. Rasa's Responsibility

_Note – I finally decided to go with the theory that Shinki is Gaara's kid. As for who the mother is, it's not any of the popular theories have in regards to who the mother is in regards to Shinki. I still can't use Mitsuki's character for the reasons listed in the author's note at the beginning._

 **Sand Crossed  
 _Rasa's Responsibility_**

" _I really hate that girl._ " Rasa's stomach churned as he thought about the sandy-haired nine-year-old. The auburn haired fourteen-year-old ground his teeth together wondering why the girl insisted on calling him a pervert, forgetting the day they met he had stared into her indigo colored eyes. He caught a glance of these strange colored eyes again when his mother brought her back, her cheek bandaged up while Lady Chiyo glared at Karura's grandmother. " _Still, I wouldn't wish what that man did to anyone._ "

The auburn-haired teen folded his arms across his chest, watching the sandy haired girl walk over to her younger brother for the opening ceremony. Sasori seemed bored, if not annoyed with the entire thing, and the five-year-old kept glaring at the grandfather of the sandy-haired children. His tongue clicked against the roof of his mouth when his father stepped out to make his speech. Rasa folded his arms across his chest, wondering why the third Kazekage ignored his family like he did. " _If I ever..._ " The fourteen-year-old glanced down at Sasori. " _Never mind. I never want to be a parent._ "

Soon Sasori headed in for his first day of class, his small body stopping every so often, and trying to see if it was alright for him to go to the school. Lady Chiyo continued to wave at the boy, while Rasa stood with his hands on his hips, his lips pushed together. When Sasori finally disappeared, the woman turned to him. "Do you have to be so sullen?"

"Does..." Rasa stopped himself from saying something about the third, particularly in front of so many people. "Aren't I acting the way you and the old man want me to?"

Lady Chiyo looked away, sadness in her eyes. "You're picking up Sasori this afternoon."

"What?" The auburn-haired teen flinched, his arms falling to his side as he looked down at his mother. There was a time he used to be shorter than her, and yet now he stood a few inches taller than the woman. The Suna noble turned to look at him, her dark eyes sparking with signs of irritations. Rasa's throat tightened. "What..."

"Weren't you paying attention when I told Sasori you would pick him up?"

Rasa swallowed, his eyes glancing away realizing he'd focused his attention on the sandy-haired nine-year-old again. "I really hate that kid."

"Is there something I should know about?" Lady Chiyo cleared her throat as she spoke, indicating something about his behavior bothered her.

"Something..." The auburn-haired teen tried thinking of what his mother meant, but his mind drew a blank. "I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"That's what worries me." The third Kazekage's wife said no more, and simply started back to the house.

Rasa folded his arms behind his head, trying to remain quiet, only for a certain concern to force it's way forward. "So... I know I'm not supposed to be training."

"The answer is no."

"Could you at least let me explain myself?"

Lady Chiyo said nothing, simply continuing to walk home until they were both in the home. She sat down and looked Rasa in the eye. "Alright. This is your chance to explain yourself."

"I know I'm not supposed to train in anything regarding my shinobi duties, but I still should be training to maintain my physical form at least." Rasa sat in front of her, his hands placed lightly on his knees.

"I didn't know you were so narcissistic."

Rasa felt his jaw drop, his mind working over what his mother just said. Eventually, he opened his mouth. "Exactly what do you want from me? I'm not allowed to do anything, except do things with Sasori."

"Do you hate doing things with your nephew?"

The mouth of the fourteen-year-old opened again, Rasa's frustration continuing to grow. "Do I hate doing things with Sasori? Sometimes, but not all of the time. There's got to be more to life than just this, though."

"We were hoping you would figure that out for yourself, that you would try doing something on your own. There are plenty of hobbies you could take on." Lady Chiyo watched him glare at her, and she moved slightly indicating she was giving in some. "I'll speak to your father tonight. We might be able to find some kind of activity which will keep you busy and yet fit. Until then, find something to do on your own."

Rasa glared at the woman, his mouth pushing together as his entire body tensed up. The mother of the fourteen-year-old paid her son no mind and simply left the room leaving Rasa to brood. Eventually, the auburn-haired teen headed to his room, collapsing on the bed, burying his head under one arm crossing his forehead. The teen dozed off, not paying any attention to the time. Rasa startled awake at the sound of a tapping sound on the door frame.

"Aren't you supposed to pick up Sasori? My sister said something about that to me earlier today."

The auburn-haired teen sat up, his locks mingling with the sweat at the back of his neck from sleeping during the day. Rasa's entire body felt stiff, and his mind fuzzy. The fourteen-year-old pushed himself away from the bed, letting out a curse. "Lady Chiyo's going to kill me when she finds out. There's no way Sasori's not going to tell her."

…

"See. That's what the old man was really like. He didn't want to have kids, and he's not romantically inclined." Kankuro piped up, leaning backward. The puppet master seemed a lot less upset than he did before, a slight smirk spreading across his face.

One of Gaara's eyebrows rose up, his head tilting slightly. "I can't blame anybody for not wanting to have kids."

The auburn-haired shinobi's comment made his older brother flinch. "Gaara, you _have_ a kid."

"I mean, I can't blame anybody for not wanting to have kids after they dealt with someone like myself and Sasori." Gaara titled his head slightly.

"Wait. The Lord Kazekage has a kid?" Chocho's eyes sparkled. "I thought so. I'm his child."

A silence fell over the room while Shikadai stared at the girl. "You are so not my cousin. Can we please not talk about _him_ , and just continue the story?"

"Yeah, but..." Sarada tried speaking up, but then shook her head, her mind far more interested in where the story had not yet gone. "Let's get going. I want to get to the romantic parts. I'm beginning to doubt if they're really coming. Then again, I'm wondering if any of the guys in the family know what that is."


	22. Lightning Movement

**Sand Crossed  
 _Lightning Movement_**

Feeling like a failure honestly wasn't the most pleasant feeling, but was also the last feeling Rasa wanted to feel. The feeling never was pleasant, and yet here he was hurrying towards the academy with said feeling pounding in his chest. Added to that delightful feeling was the feeling of panic, as there was no telling what Sasori would do whenever he got upset. "Maybe teaching that brat to be a shinobi isn't such a good idea."

Rasa arrived at the academy and instantly started looking for one of the teachers. The person he found greeted him with respect. "Whatever is the matter, Lord Rasa?"

"Sasori. I was supposed to come and get Sasori, and I'm late doing so." The auburn-haired teen swallowed. "Please tell me he's not gotten into trouble on his first day."

The teacher stared at him for a few minutes, almost as if he weren't sure what to say. Another teacher came over and motioned for Rasa to follow him. "Your nephew is waiting over here, Lord Rasa. He's rather agitated."

"I can imagine. I am running late after all." The fourteen-year-old attempted to quicken his pace, only to stop when the other teacher cleared his throat. "What? Are you telling me something happened?"

Rasa's dark eyes widened, hoping the man wouldn't say Sasori bit somebody again. The teacher instead motioned for the teen noble to follow him to the training area. The auburn-haired teen stopped short when his brown eyes fell on the training dummy smashed into the wall, and then his eyes darted around looking for Sasori, to make sure he was alright. The young man decided to quicken his step even and arrived over where the red haired child was, his eyes glaring down at the dark haired girl sitting with him. "Manami."

The girl's head darted up, her eyes boring into him. "Oh. It's just Rasa-nii."

"Rasa-nii?" The fourteen-year-old felt his throat tighten. "You're supposed to call me uncle, not..."

"Mother said I can do either. It's weird calling you uncle when you're, I don't know, only five years older than me."

"Manami..." Rasa ground his teeth together. " _Who in the desert names their daughter after the ocean of all things._ "

"Your older sister and her husband, that's who."

The auburn-haired teen stared at the girl, and Rasa attempted to keep his mouth from twitching into a rather maniacal smile as he glared at the girl. A thought, however, flicked through his mind. "Nii-sama, the first born in order to take father's place as kage, nee-sama, born to marry off to bolster the family politically, and me, born as a mistake."

"Rasa-nii..." Manami narrowed her eyes at Rasa. "The new girl..."

"Don't!" Rasa's voice strained, his mind rushing as he thought about the sandy-haired girl. The teen wondered how he came to the conclusion that the new girl Manami was referring to was the student of the Sanin.

"She's in trouble though because she helped Sasori out."

The tension in the fourteen-year-old teen's arms left, his jaw dropping slightly, his brown eyes taking in the looks on his nephew and nieces faces. Sasori remained agitated, the auburn-haired child worrying his lip and staring at nothing. Manami glared at Rasa, and her mouth opened up to tell him what happened. The fourteen-year-old rubbed the back of his head, trying to figure out why the sandy-haired girl would do such a thing, but a particular thought came to his mind. "She's a child. That's why."

"And her grandfather looked rather mad when he came to get her. He told her younger brother to head on home."

Rasa felt his throat tightening, remembering the occurrence earlier in the morning. "How long ago did she leave? I mean, how long ago did she leave with her grandfather?" His brown eyes looked his niece's brown eyes right in the eye. "He's likely to do something again."

"He left with her just a bit ago."

"Alright then. Manami, I need you to take Sasori home for me. I have something to do."

"Wait!" Sasori's attention drew quickly to Rasa, and the boy looked him in the eye. The auburn-haired child's lip began to tremble. "But..."

"Behave, or else Lady Chiyo will not be pleased with you."

"You're not supposed to be a shinobi! You're supposed..."

"I've got to do this Sasori."

Rasa turned, heading out after the sandy-haired female and her grandfather, his anger burning to the point he felt it in his throat and ears. He used his shinobi skills to get up to a high spot and move at a fast space so he could go and find the two before something bad happened. The auburn-haired teen stopped, his ears picking up on the voice of the man, and he jumped down onto the ground near they alleyway.

Stepping in, he could see the old man pointing his finger at the girl, what he was saying barely audible to the four-teen-year old, but eventually, he heard what the man said. "You. You're a harlot just like your mother is."

The auburn-haired young man felt his shoulders tensed, and his body surged forward as he saw the spark of anger in the indigo eyes of the sandy-haired girl. The next thing he knew, his fist made contact with the elders chin, knocking him back.

…

"How romantic." Sarada let out a sigh. "Now that is more what I was hoping for."

"Romantic?" Boruto shook his head. "No way this is romantic. That's just stupid, going and hitting an adult like that. I mean, I think most of us know that is a stupid thing to do."

"Yeah, but the old man wasn't very bright." Kankuro rolled his eyes and then let out a sound of disgust.

Gaara's eyes blinked a couple of times. "Father wasn't stupid. I mean, not unless I'm stupid."

Shikadai rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I got it Uncle Gaara. Just because someone has dumb moments doesn't make them stupid."

A clattering sound was heard as a gust blew through the library, quickly putting out the fire in the small fireplace in the center of the library. Everyone turned their head to the door, and the open windows beyond, only to see nothing. Lightning flashed, and the kids screamed when a skull appeared in the limited light.


	23. Screaming Skull

**Sand Crossed  
 _Screaming Skull_**

The skull stood out like a white beacon in the darkness, as the kids screamed, but the adults in the room remained unphased. Every child that was except Shikadai, who stared at the skull with a frown on his head, and Metal Lee who went into a fighting stance. Another scream joined in with the others just as Metal Lee dove for the skull, trying to kick at the head, only to find his ankle grabbed, and thrown o the side, knocking a few books off the library shelf. Boruto stood up, making to attack the skull as well, only for Shikadai finally to snap something out.

"What a drag. It's only my cousin."

"Wait? Your cousin is a skull? Your uncle's kid is a skull?" Chocho's eyes blinked a couple of times as she stared at the white skull. Kankuro let out a sound of irritation, moving about to relight the fire, but also figure out why the other lights had gone out. "How is that possible?"

"Shinki, where have you been?" Kankuro poked the material from the fire pit and managed somehow to light a small fire. "I'd better go and get more wood, and close that window." The man turned, stopping short at seeing the young, dark-haired shinobi standing they're dripping wet. "Shinki..."

The look of surprise lasted for a few seconds, and the young Suna shinobi hurried over to Shikadai, glomping the other boy around the neck. The skull remained by the door, a strange puppet. "When did you get here? Why are you here?"

"Let go. Seriously, this is a major drag."

Kankuro cleared his voice. "Shinki, you're soaking wet." The older puppet ninja turned his head to look at his brother. "Gaara..."

The auburn-haired Kazekage somehow disappeared from the room and his brother turned to see Gaara already closed down the window. "The story..."

"Can hold off until I go and get a change of clothes for your son." Kankuro paused. "No, I already missed a few parts. You stay and babysit the kids. That can't possibly be too hard for you. Certainly it can't." The puppet matter turned to leave, muttering something about Gaara not knowing how to be a proper parent.

Gaara shrugged his shoulders before returning to sit, the child which glomped Shikadai turning to now glomp the auburn-haired man, the boy's clothing dampening that of the Kazekage. A smile spread across Gaara's face, and he ruffled the boy's soaking wet hair. "So, Kankuro is upset about something?"

Ebizo raised an eyebrow. "Oh, if you've not figured that out..."

"He thinks you should lecture Shinki about coming in here soaked, and not changing his clothes." Shikadai let out a sigh.

"I knew Kankuro would do something about it." Gaara stood up, heading over to the fire with Shinki still clinging to him. The Kazekage poked at the fire, until the fire blazed alive. The auburn-haired man held his hands out.

Shinki turned to look at Shikadai. "Were you guys telling ghost stories? I like ghost stories. I like being scared because of ghost stories."

"No. Sadly Lord Ebizo is telling us a romance story."

The child clinging still to Gaara's side frowned, the color leaving his face. "Romance? Ewe..."

"The girls wanted a romance story." Boruto's tone of voice showed he was just as bothered by it, his nose wrinkling up. "That said, it's got a lot of action, and funny stuff."

"Oh..." Shinki frowned. "Exactly what story is this?"

Shikadai let out a groan. "Grandpa and grandma's story, but we don't know how much Lord Ebizo is telling us, or not telling us."

"What? I want to know more." Shinki plopped down near the books, Gaara's eyes widening.

"Shinki, careful. Don't get the books wet."

Ebizo let out a laugh, before continuing the story.

…

Karura knew she was in trouble with the old man. Her indigo eyes remained defiant as she watched the girl who had grabbed onto Sasori get off as if nothing happened, but she refused to open her mouth. The dark haired girl who had befriended her tried saying the incident wasn't her fault, only for the teacher to brush her aside. None of the other kids attempted to say anything, each looking at the girl who had dared to grab Sasori.

The dark haired girl gave her a pitying look and later came over. "Nobody wants to admit someone had the guts to touch the Kazekage's grandson."

"Isn't that..." Karura stopped short of making a comparison to Tsunade and her sensei's ability to seriously hurt other people. The sandy-girl knew she shouldn't say anything about the matter, and one of the teachers glared at her. The girl, who she didn't yet know the name of, came over and moved Sasori away. Yashamaru in the mean time let his eyes dart around nervously. The sandy-haired nine-year-old smiled at her brother. "I'll be fine."

"Grandfather, I don't think he likes us." The seven-year-old kept his voice low so that the teachers couldn't hear him.

"I know. There's not anything we can do about that. You know that he's got good reason to not like us." Karura watched her brother look away, the boy worrying his lip as he did so.

Eventually, the old man came, his dark eyes glaring at the two children. "Yashmaru, head on home. I wish to speak with your sister alone while we head home."

Karura kept step with the man, noting that the man had shinobi training in the past, but was also still active. Anger welled up about the adults leaving her in this situation, but quickly the thought was brushed off by the fact she had high doubts the adults who sent her here knew how hard the old man would be. Eventually, he pulled into an alleyway, and she wondered if she would need to defend herself, remembering Tsunade's training regarding a medical ninja's duty to protect oneself, and yet this conflicted with the duty to one's family.

The man turned to her, anger in his eyes. "I don't understand you."

" _You're not even trying, not even wanting to try._ "

The man glared at her, not at all pleased at the situation. For a while he glared at her, hoping she would speak back to him, almost as if he hoped she would give him an excuse to hit her again. "Exactly who is your mother, this harlot who..." The man paused. "How do I even know that you're my son's children."

Karura felt her stomach twinge, she found herself glancing away, trying to keep her cool. " _Say nothing. Give him nothing._ "

The man's anger, however, continued to rise. "You. You're a harlot just like your mother is."

The sandy-haired child wanted to say, " _she isn't a harlot_ ", but found herself interrupted by a sudden flash of red. Karura felt her indigo eyes widened upon seeing the fourteen-year-old son of the Kazekage stepping forward to punch her grandfather, her indigo eyes widening. "What? What are you doing here? Why are you? What do you think you're doing?"

Rasa turned towards her, and she saw the look in his brown eyes. The lack of control on his part felt aggravating, but so did the way he looked at her still bothered her. The auburn-haired teen opened his mouth to say something, only for Karura's grandfather to steady himself and give the fourteen-year-old a good whack on the back of the head. The young man was quick to push her against the wall, his calloused hands on her shoulders.

Glancing around the side, she watched her grandfather deliver a few more whacks on Rasa's right arm and shoulder. The man took a deep breath, only for the ANBU of Suna to show up, pulling the man away. The look on the teen's face changed from one of anger to panic, to simply looking ill, as if he had done something wrong. " _Of course, you've done something wrong. What is wrong with you?_ "


	24. Treading Along

**Sand Crossed  
 _Treading Along_**

"I don't like this story." Shinki frowned, his legs crossed, and his mouth forming a pout. Shikadai rolled his eyes and looked away from his young cousin.

"Oh come on!" Sarada's tone of voice changed. "This story is finally getting to the romantic bits! What's wrong with you guys who think romance is gross."

"People are getting hurt."

Boruto pointed his finger at Shinki, a laugh coming out of his mouth. "What's up with that! You're a shinobi!"

Inojin spoke up. "I don't think that means he has to like people getting hurt."

"It's not that." Shinki continued to frown. "Why are people getting hurt?"

Ebizo took a deep breath. "So, to explain that part, this story takes place after a war ended. There are a lot of negative feelings going on regarding people from Konoha, but also the refugees that came from the farmlands in the Fire nation. To escalate things, your grandfather's older brother was during this war. Your grandmother's grandfather also doesn't know if her mother's from Konoha, if not actually his son's children. They simply showed up one day."

Shinki opened his mouth, but something made the boy stop. "This isn't a romance story. It's a badly written horror story. That makes no sense at all."

"Why do you have to be obsessed with horror?" Shikadai let out a groan. "All this creepy stuff your into, well, it's just creepy."

…

Rasa's right arm and shoulder throbbed, his eyes on the ANBU he used to work with, his throat tightening. The fourteen-year-old sat in the front room for the family home, waiting for the third Kazekage, and Lady Chiyo to come and speak with him. His eyes were on the ground, and Karura's grandfather sat nearby, glaring at him. Two ANBU waited with them as well.

Sasori peeked into the room, the child very silent in his actions. The mouth of the five-year-old opened and then closed. The auburn-haired child disappeared as quickly as he came, just as the teen with the same colored hair reached up to rub his arm. Karura had been sent home while the grandfather glared at Rasa. "The business between my granddaughter, and myself, that was none of your business."

The teen looked away, the feeling of the ANBU's eyes being on him aggravating him, the feeling of being judged eating away. "Mistakes. That's all my life is filled with. Things that should never happen." Lady Chiyo came into the room, and her eyes looked her son right in the eye. The third of course was absent like he seemed to always be unless the issue involved shinobi duties. " _Hypocrite..._ "

"I'd appreciate it if you had better control over your son."

Rasa felt like vomiting, wondering if his mother would do something to him like she usually did. The idea of being placed into a paralytic state did not bring any ease and only made him more agitated. Lady Chiyo didn't look at him and simply got down to business. "What did my son do?"

" _No questions about what he did to me, is there?_ "

"Your son punched me."

A silence fell over the room, and Rasa let his eyes drift down. Lady Chiyo cleared her throat. "Now why would you do that?"

The auburn-haired teen looked up to say something to defend himself but stopped short upon seeing the look in his mother's eye. The man, however, took advantage of the teen's silence. "See. He has nothing to say of himself. That attack of his was unprovoked."

" _Unprovoked..._ " Rasa felt his facial features twist up. "What provoked you to call your own granddaughter a harlot?"

"That is none of your business young men."

The fourteen-year-old flinched, the thought of Lady Chiyo agreeing with the man driving through his mind. His mother spoke up, surprising him. "While I am not pleased with my son's actions, my husband and I did raise him to be a young gentleman. Calling a nine-year-old a harlot goes too far, don't you think?"

"I have no idea if that child is actually my granddaughter! Yet I'm expected to discipline her when..."

Lady Chiyo quickly interrupted him. "Discipline? What you did this morning was not discipline. I also know you don't treat any of your other grandchildren this way, nor did you ever do this kind of thing to your own children. The only reason you're doing this is because those children may have a mother from Konoha. You know full well your son gave his word that they're his."

"He may have given his word, but I don't trust the word of the woman who told them they are his."

"That doesn't matter."

"Shouldn't you have more concern over the disrespect she showed your son?"

"Ironic, considering the disrespect you've shown him, beating him like you did. You're very lucky we've not laid any charges."

The man narrowed his eyes. "Charges? Your son lay hands on me first."

"You called your granddaughter a harlot. You also hit her earlier. How was he to know you wouldn't hit her again." Lady Chiyo narrowed her eyes at the man. "Plus, you're not the only one who has a say in these children's wellbeing. I've been meaning to speak to you about this, without my son present, but I see no reason why I shouldn't say anything about this in front of you."

Rasa glanced up, watching the man's facial features tighten. "I don't see why this is any business of yours."

Lady Chiyo's face didn't change. "Outside of the fact your son is still alive, there is the fact your grandchildren are both the students of one of the legendary Sanin. Do you really want to cause political turmoil with Konoha to start up again? We've suffered enough as it is. You should consider yourself lucky to not have lost anyone during the war."

"I don't agree with you." The man narrowed his eyes. "Plus, how I discipline my granddaughter for her behavior at school is none of your business Lady Chiyo."

"Granny Chiyo?" A soft voice came from the doorway, and Rasa turned his head to look at his nine-year-old niece.

The old woman titled her head. "Not now, Manami."

"I couldn't help overhearing, though..."

"You can tell me later."

Rasa looked his niece in the eye, and for some reason, there was the look of betrayal. The teen cleared his voice, despite the fact he knew he might get worse punishment later on from his mother. "No. You should both hear what she has to say." The auburn-haired teen turned to look the man in the eye. "Not to mention your actions really do only help to escalate the problem."


	25. Aches and Pains

**Sand Crossed  
 _Treading Along_**

"I don't get it. Who's this Manami-chan?" Shinki interrupted the story, confusion spreading across his face as Shikadai let out a sigh as Kankuro came back with a set of clothing for Shinki.

"She's our parents' cousin, but she's not much younger than our grandfather." The young male shinobi leaned against one of the pieces of furniture, folding his arms behind his head, his eyes closing.

"Eh, but what does she have to say?"

"Oh, well, your grandmother helped out your cousin Sasori at the academy and got in trouble with it, but she shouldn't have." Sarada piped up. "Then your grandfather defended her. That's why this is so romantic."

"Yeah, yeah. Are we siblings?" Chocho piped up. "Everyone else says we're not."

Shinki looked at the two girls with skepticism, before looking at Gaara and then Shikadai. "Dai-chan, what's she talking about?"

"You don't want to know." Shikadai let out a sigh.

Kankuro's mouth twisted down. "Actually, I've got a question about this Manami person? How come we never heard about her? How come she only shows up now in the story as well?"

"You don't know?" Gaara's eyes widened. "She's the person who brought us meals after father died. She insisted we call her Aunt Manami."

"I don't remember. And wouldn't we have been put into her care instead of Baki-sensei?"

Ebizo cleared his throat. "Don't forget, by that time my sister had disowned your father." Shinki's eyes widened, and the boy moved nervously. "Your father's sister also married into another family. On top of this, if anything was to happen to you three, then the line would have passed onto them."

"What are you saying? That they'd want to kill us? Because..."

"Actually, I think the council was more worried I would kill them." Gaara piped up, making a few eyes widened. One hand reached out to ruffle Shinki's wet hair. "What? Nobody had known I changed by then."

"Alright. You guys should be getting to bed soon. I know the rains won't end for a few days, but..."

"No way!" Baruto piped up.

"Can't we have a sleepover in here?" Inojin piped up, and a groan escaped Shikadai's lips.

"I..."

"Please, Uncle Kankuro?" Shinki looked up at the puppet master, his eyes wide, and his mouth formed into a fake pout.

"Wait. You should be asking..." Kankuro stopped short. "Oh fine! I'll go and scrounge up some futons. I guess I'll need some for the adults as well. This doesn't mean though Lord Ebizo will continue the story as he's old." The man turned, only to pause in the doorway, pointing his finger at Shinki. "You change into the clothes I brought, and clean off the makeup from your face. No sleeping with it when you go to bed."

"But... I don't want to miss the story. I missed quite a bit already."

Gaara cleared his throat. "Shinki..."

The young Suna shinobi let out a sigh and left the room with Kankuro.

…

Hearing what Manami had to say made Karura's grandfather flinch, and the man apologized for his behavior. Rasa found himself looking the man in the eye, wondering if the man was actually sorry for what he did, There was also the nagging feeling that the man really should be apologizing to his grandchildren. The fourteen-year-old couldn't help but think this ended up being the lot regarding shinobi families in Suna, the politics running deep with tension.

The man left, and Rasa rubbed his shoulder, gritting his teeth together. Lady Chiyo moved from where she sat and pulled back the sleeve while the ANBU watched. The auburn-haired teen didn't look the two in the eye, but instead winced as his mother moved the material. Manami's sat nearby, waiting to be dismissed. Sasori came, hanging at the doorway, peeking in as Lady Chiyo looked at his arm. A sigh escaped her lips. "You are such a foolish child."

"Seriously. I know you've insisted on treating me like a child of late, but I am not one." Rasa heard the sound of a giggle being held back, and his dark brown eyes darted over to his dark haired niece, his teeth grinding together. "What's so funny?"

"You're not that much older than me, Rasa-nii."

Lady Chiyo tapped his arm, making him flinch slightly. "Compared to me, you are a child."

Another giggle escaped Manami's lips, and the girl placed a hand over her mouth lightly. Her dark brown eyes twinkled even when Rasa glared back at her. "I'm not a child. I'm a shinobi."

"Not at this point in time. Remember, you've been removed from shinobi duty." The fourteen-year-old opened his mouth to protest again, only for Lady Chiyo to move his arm in a manner which forced him to let out a yelp. The woman let out a sigh, shaking her head as she did so. "I'm going to give you something to keep you from moving about for a few days."

Rasa felt the heat rise up in his cheeks and ears. "It's bad enough you and the old man are punishing me by removing me from duty, but now you're going to punish me the usual way?"

"What did you do Rasa-nii to get removed from shinobi duties! You must have done something pretty bad this time."

"You little..." The auburn-haired teen moved to lunge at his niece, only to nearly topple over into his mother's lap as a pain surged through his shoulder. Lady Chiyo quickly slapped the back of his head.

"You're not being punished. You got removed from shinobi duty because you've not been thinking of your own well-being, and putting your duties first. This injury is just another example of that childish foolishness of yours." The woman grabbed his ear. "You needed time to rest that time, you need time to rest now, and I do not in any way trust you to stay in bed, or at home resting." Chiyo turned to her granddaughter. "And you, this really isn't a laughing matter."

Manami's facial features twisted up as she tried to hold back her giggles. Sasori crept forward, his eyes on Rasa's bruised shoulder. His thin fingers reached out to touch the bruises, causing the fourteen-year-old to jerk, making him collapse into his mother's lap. The back of Rasa's neck and the tip of his ears heated up, not to mention his ear got yanked even more at the sudden movement. " _Today just isn't my day. I really hate that girl._ "

"You know. I think I'm really going to enjoy being friends with Karura-chan since it annoys you that much." Manami hurried out of the room without waiting for permission from her grandmother, Rasa's body attempting to move.

Lady Chiyo sighed, rubbing the back of Rasa's neck gently. "You calm down, and Sasori, don't go touching people like that. Bruises hurt."

"They're pretty, though." Sasori looked down at Rasa with dissatisfaction.

Rasa felt his body twitch, but then felt his mother gently rub the shoulder that wasn't injured, and he felt his body began to relax, as well as quite a bit of embarrassment. Lady Chiyo spoke up again. "Please got to your room now. I'll be up with the medicine."

The auburn-haired teen sat up with a groan, his eyes glaring at Sasori, and his free hand pulling down his sleeve. He headed upstairs. "Medicine, that's always been her euphemism for punishment. Old..." Rasa's eyes snapped shut, not liking the fact he almost mentally called his mother an old hag. He sat down on his bed and waited for her to come up.

The tray she brought with her made Rasa feel like throwing up, as it contained a good deal of needles. "Is this really necessary?"

Lady Chiyo ignored him, and instead pulled back his sleeve, carefully. "This is acupuncture. I want to make sure this arm of yours heals up."

"It's not that bad. I mean, it's not broken, or sprained."

"No, but there are other issues." Lady Chiyo patted the bed. "Please lay on your side Rasa."

The teen felt like arguing but pushed back the rebellion. The sensation on his arm felt strange, and eventually his mother stuck him with a needle that limited his ability to move, but also made him start to fall asleep. He awoke to the rain falling down in a steady manner, a rarity in Suna. Rasa sat up, moving his arm, his stomach grumbling from hunger.

A knock came from the door, and he looked up to see Ebizo. His uncle carried a big meal, and Rasa's throat tightened. "Surely I don't need that much for dinner."

"You've been asleep for a few days."

Rasa's eyes snapped shut. "Seriously! I ask her about getting my mobility up, and she takes it away instead."

"Can you move your arm, though?"

The fourteen-year-old moved his arm, and Rasa's dark brown eyes widened. "I can. It doesn't hurt at all. Still..."

"You weren't being punished."

"Fine. What happened while I was out." Rasa took the food from Ebizo and felt the old man sit down next to him.

"Sasori, he's not doing to good. Lady Chiyo got him a treat on the way home from the academy when he asked."

"What's new about that? They always spoil him."

"Sasori..." His uncle let out a sigh. "I know you don't understand this Rasa, but it is hard on him not having his parents. He saw another child getting comforted by their parents, and spending time with them."

Rasa stopped moving the utensils. "Understood. Still..." The teen looked down at his food. "Who am I kidding? This is the Kazekage's family. Acting like a family, that isn't us."

"You could still act like family to Sasori." Ebizo patted the teen on his now-healed shoulder. "Though I know you already try your best, considering the way you've been raised. Don't though ever stop trying, though, to act like family towards Sasori, even though you may feel like it goes against your duty."


	26. Death Daze

**Sand Crossed  
 _Death Daze_**

Shikadai let out a yelp, and Gaara looked up with a rather amused look on his face. The young Konoha shinobi, however, didn't look pleased with the situation. "Shinki!"

The other shinobi wrapped his arms around his cousin's neck. Shinki's shinobi clothing was changed to black pajamas adorned with a few white skulls seen on the elbows and knees. Sarada and Chocho both caught sight of the young shinobi without the paint on his face. The young Uchiha let out a tight sound as if she were holding her words back. Chocho, however, let words spill from her mouth. "Wow. I'm glad we're not siblings. You're hot!"

"No. I'm not hot. I'm just warm and cozy." Shinki blurted out.

Shikadai tried leaning back against the furniture again but soon found himself giving up on the attempt. "Shinki, let go already. She means she thinks you're cute."

"People tell me that all the time."

Boruto let out a laugh, pointing his finger at Shinki, his small body toppling over onto the ground. "Guys being called cute is not a good thing!"

Gaara let an auburn eyebrow raise up. "This is why the girls say you have no sense of romance."

"Come on. We like being called handsome." Inojin folded his arms. "If girls were smart, they would know that."

"If little boys were smart..." Ebizo let out a laugh. ".. they would realize that there is no difference between the two, just girls and boys using different words to describe the same thing."

Shinki stared at the old man, but then let out a laugh. "I really have no idea what is going on, but what happened in the story so far."

"Let's see. great-uncle died, grandfather got kicked from the Anbu, Sasori, grandma, and grand-uncle, the other one, they enter the academy. Grandfather defends grandmother, gets hurt, and gets healed. You really didn't miss much." Shikadai paused. "Actually, I don't think I'm missing much, so I think I'll doze off."

"Oh, well, you'll want to hear the next part." Ebizo let out a laugh. "I'm sure that there is something you've all been wondering."

"When the romance is going to get going big time. This is just small compared to what a good romance should be." Sarada piped up.

"No. A good romance doesn't rush things." The man laughed again. "It's not that."

"How about when my dad comes into the picture?" Baruto piped up.

Chocho frowned. "Hey. Even I know that's not going to happen. Atl east I think it's not."

"Funny. I thought my father was in every story."

"I don't think your joke is appreciated." Metal Lee piped up. The boy stood up pointing to the ceiling. "When is my father going to come into the story. He's always in the stories. That is, the ones he tells."

"Seriously..." Shikadai let out a sigh.

"I don't get the joke." Shinki frowned.

"Don't worry. It was a really bad joke that doesn't make any sense whatsoever."

…

She didn't understand him. The auburn-haired teen kept looking her in the eye, his gaze not moving from her own. Jumping in like he did rather rankled Karura, as she could very well defend herself. The way Rasa simply took her grandfather's wrath for her also created irritation in her mind. The way the fourteen-year-old didn't care about his own well-being was unsettling.

The ANBU came, separating her grandfather and the teen. Merely showing up made her grandfather back down and the two shinobi's attention turned towards Rasa. Neither were gentle with the fourteen-year-old, and the son of the Kazekage didn't look pleased either.

Karura's grandfather barked out an order, telling her to go home. She could hear the man muttering about the Kazekage's son suddenly becoming rebellious, but in reality, it felt like there was something more to Rasa's actions. The sandy-haired nine-year-old instead decided to pretend as if nothing happened for her brother's sake as long as possible.

The smell of food cooking hit her nostrils, and she stepped into the kitchen to see Yashamaru cooking while the family servant watched. "What are you doing, Yashamaru?"

"If I cook something nice, then perhaps grandfather will be less angry with you."

"It won't work." Karura looked at the ground, not at all pleased that Yashamaru was trying to butter up the man who obviously hated them.

"Does this have something to do with what sensei said, about noble and servants places in Suna?"

Karura felt her throat tighten. "Don't you think it says something of our own status here when they let you cook in the kitchen."

"I still want to try."

Their grandfather arrived home and said nothing to either of the children. The man didn't even acknowledge Yashamary when the seven-year-old said he cooked the meal. A few relatives came and went over the next few days, all of them ignoring the two children, and not even bothering to introduce themselves. Karura and Yashamaru were non-entities at home, and at school, everyone except Manami avoided the sandy-haired preteen.

"I guess he wouldn't have told you that the Kazekage's wife chewed him out, but that he found himself apologizing as well."

"How do you know that?"

Manami avoided telling Karura about her relation to the head family in the village, and instead said something else. "The Kazekage's wife had a word with the teachers and Kumihimo's parents. That's why she's not back yet, though she will be."

"Seems far more severe than the punishment that they were going to give me. Explains why they recanted as well, and I got no punishment from my grandfather."

"Well, she didn't just attack a student. She tried doing something to the Kazekage's grandson. She should honestly have known that was a serious issue, but then she's not one to really think things through. She just cares if the situation favors her."

The only companion at home being Yashmaru meant things were rather dull. The sandy-haired girl didn't know what was worse - the silence from her grandmother, or the curt words she knew she didn't deserve which happened before the long silence. A loud thump was heard a few days after the incident, and a familiar voice called out.

"Yashamaru! Karura!"

The two children pushed themselves up from the ground, and hurried towards the voice, nearly knocking their grandfather over. "Watch it, you holidays!"

The two swarmed into the arms of the man who waited for them at the door, and Yashamaru's mouth opened up in excitement. "Tou-chan! You're home. Are you staying."

"No. I've got to get back out to the farmlands to do my duty. I was given leave by the commander out there." The man beamed down at them, ruffling both of their heads with calloused fingers. "I really missed those smiling faces of yours."

"Young man, we need to talk."

Karura could feel her father flinch at her grandfather's words. "I know what you want to talk about, and the answer is this. I sent you a letter, actually, multiple letters. I told you about Karura and Yashamaru, that I had two children."

"I also wrote back demanding proof. This floozy..."

The indigo eyes of seven-year-old caught sight of her younger brother flinching and their father's body stiffened. "Their mother is not a floozy."

"You refuse to tell me who their mother is! Some seductress who is older than you? You were after all only what? Sixteen at the time your oldest would have been conceived? How old was the mother?"

'None of your business."

"Not my business? You're not married to their mother!"

"Of course not. Their mother and I are only friends who helped each other out at a time when we really needed it." Their father stood up then, lifting Yashamaru up into his arms, and wrapping an arm protectively around Karura.

"It should never have happened!"

"I've freely admitted to the children that I and their mother took things too far, but I will never, ever say that Karura and Yashamaru were mistakes like you're trying to indicate. All life is precious. This war should have taught you that. That's what it taught me. Plus, these two came at the right time for me and their mother, and brought healing."

"You're not though planning on marrying their mother."

"No. She..." The man paused. "Let's just say that we'll simply remain friends with each other." The man looked down at Karura, and she caught a look of sadness in the man's eyes. "I need to talk to my children about something privately."

The old man didn't argue, and Karura felt her father lead her away while carrying Yashmaru. The look on her grandfather's face said everything about how disgusting he found the situation. They located themselves in the kitchen, where only the servant could overhear them, and he quickly asked her to leave. The next thing Karura knew, her father had set Yashamru down and hugged the both of them tightly.

"Papa, what's the matter." Yashamaru hugged back like his personality dictated.

The man pulled back, a smile flickering across his face despite the fact the sadness was still there. "Sorry, you two. Your papa thought lost another friend."

Karura felt her throat tighten. "Wait. I thought the war was over."

"It is, but the fact the war's been declared over doesn't mean there won't be more casualties."

Yashamaru pulled away slightly. "Is it someone we know?"

The man gently touched his hands to the children's chins. "Yeah. The person who died, it is your sensei's fiance, your Uncle Dan."

"No." The sandy-haired child pulled away, running to his room.

Karura turned her head to watch. "I'll go after him." She stopped, turning to him. "How come sensei didn't come to tell us?"

"Lady Tsunade's not doing very well. You know why." The man gently patted her on the shoulder. "I'll be in here once you finish talking to Yashmaru, so you'll have someone to talk to."

The nine-year-old found her younger brother in his room, sobbing. Yashamaru's head was buried in his arms, and she sat down next to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, leaning her head against his. He finally poked his head up. "Nee-chan. Who's going to help ka-chan heal this time? Papa was there last time, but that's not going to happen again."

"No, We helped her heal. And no, it's not going to be like last time." Karura rocked her brother until he nodded off, and she headed back down the stairs. Her father leaned over the kitchen counter. "Is it better or worse this time."

"Worse I think. From what I heard, there were far more remains, but it may also be because she never really fully got over the last death." The man leaned forward.

"But you aren't glad Uncle Dan's dead?" Karura leaned over.

"No. Tsunade and Dan, they're both really good friends. Well, Dan was. I was so glad she found him, and it seemed like..." The man paused, reaching down a hand to ruffle her hair. "I guess it's something you'll understand when you're older, dear one. Let's just say I hoped she'd finally gotten something positive in her life."

The sandy-haired girl headed over to the refrigerator and opened up the piece of technology. "I'm missing some ingredients to make your favorite food. Is it alright if I go and get them?"

The man gave her a smile. "Sure. Just be back soon. It looks like a storm's starting up. You've not yet seen your first desert storm, have you?"

 _Note - I've been waiting a long time for this part, as it contains a rather big reveal. I originally wanted to write the reveal as it's own story from Tsunade's point of view, but when I tried writing the story, none of it came out right._

 _Here's where I say it does work out, as Tsunade would have been fifteen roughly when Karura was conceived, which would have been around the time her brother died. A logical place for her to have been placed after that incident would have been the small plot of land where she met up with Karura and Yashamaru's father who was grieving over losing his first friend during the war. It was a place that was neutral ground, and they bonded over their shared grief._

 _Very few people though would have known she had children out of wedlock, and both parents wish to keep the children out of the politics between Suna and Konoha, and let them be normal children as much as possible. Effectively the status of Karura and Yashamaru's paternal clan is very low in Suna, but the status of their maternal clan is very high in Konoha. The status of Tsunade as the granddaughter of the first Hokage would greatly raise the status of the paternal clan even with the children born outside of wedlock. Thus, the clan would gain a lot of political power, and both children would be used towards that end. However, not revealing the blood status of the children does have a negative effect as well, which I'm hoping to dive into later on._

 _The question of how Gaara can be related to Tsunade when he died from having the beast removed from him comes up, due to the special trait regarding the Uzumaki clan is likely to come up, so here is my answer - which is comprised of a few different scenarios._

 _1\. Gaara's status of having Uzumaki blood in him is negated by the fact he was born as premature as he was._

 _2\. The Uzumaki blood really isn't as special as claimed - which was an issue in the series, that Naruto got special treatment compared to the other jinchuriki. The fact he's a titular character is an invalid argument as to why he should have the special treatment as even a tertiary character can have a series named after them._

 _3\. Removing the tailed beast isn't really what kills them. Tying into point number one, the more logical reason for all the jinchuriki to die once the beast is removed lies in the fact they're in a weakened state, or already severely injured to facilitate the removal. They can though be healed by gaining some kind of energy from their tailed beast._


End file.
